Forgive Me
by Newmoon Writer
Summary: It's hard to forgive others, but it's sometimes even harder to forgive yourself. (Ax/Estrid)
1. Return

(A-Ah, Prince Aximili I-I wasn't expecting you.) Estrid jerked up in shock when she realizes Aximili had stepped into her room. She nearly dropped the small tablet in her hands as she jerked her upper body with her eye stalk when she had noticed him. Flustered by this admittedly shocking appearance of an old interest, she thumbs the screen she was on closed before turning her attention to Aximili.

The young, sapphire pelt male was examining a pamphlet he had picked up off of one of the tables purposefully not meeting her gaze. Estrid could feel his unease at being in her presence, almost palatable in the stuffy air of her small scoop. The female nervously flicks her right ear before taking a step forward hoping to get his attention on her.

(You are teaching at the college.) Aximili observed in a casual manner while he sets down the piece of thin, paper-like, screen back into the pile with the others. Estrid felt like he was trying to avoid something, which she guess was what happened before, by speaking of her new career. Estrid was willing to go with it considering she wasn't quite ready to speak about it either. Actually, she probably never would be if she was given the chance.

Estrid dipped her stalks in confirmation of his observation before motioning towards the computers she had set up in her hovel of a home. (Yes, I am quite honored that they had chosen me to teach nano-biological construction.) She politely, yet uneasy eye-smiles at him, still waiting for him to look at her. But he continued to avoid her gaze by looking around her home which only served to make her even more uncomfortable.

Aximili places his hand on a small box that held quite a few samples of bacteria that she had formed through the process of bonding together different chemical agents. She felt the urge to move it away from him but felt like that would make this situation even more uncomfortable. What was he doing here anyway? Did he not make it clear he didn't want to see her again the last time they spoke?

(It must be fascinating for you.) The comment certainly wasn't offhanded as she would expect it to be. Nano-biological construction was just a few steps from her old field of work. He could've easily insulted her by inferring she was still doing missions for her last employer. This was surprising enough for her to blink a few times in confusion.

(Yes, It certainly keeps me busy.) She answers confidently, digging a forehoof into the dirt while her fingers plucked secretively at her left arm. Why was he being so… kind ? Especially after what happened? There was a nagging voice at the back of her mind telling her that whatever he was here for, it certainly couldn't be good. But she decided to clamp her disturbing thoughts before they got to him.

(I'm glad you managed to find something to do after we last spoke. I was afraid you would end up working as a public servant.) Aximili, having nowhere else to look that wasn't in the direction of Estrid, slowly turned his green eyes upon the blue coated female. She saw how emotionless they were as he gazed at her steadily which caused her stomachs to twist slightly in unease.

(My father helped me gain this job.) She could feel herself pulling out fur now, her nerves eating away at her insides. She would've liked to have done it herself but after her failure she would've been lucky to have a job besides working as a stand-in mother.

Aximili was silent for a few moments, blinking his eyes. For a moment she could see something within those emerald green depths flicker. Just for a moment she saw pride.

(I am glad for you.) He places a hand on a steel table, ears nervously turned to the sides giving her a small look at what he was feeling. Once again silence falls upon them, leaving Estrid to her thoughts. Estrid turns her gaze away to a computer, wondering if she should do something to break this awkward silence.

(Estrid, I admit I hadn't come here to talk about your career.) Estrid returned to looking at Aximili once he began speaking again. She was greeted by the sight of him squaring him shoulders while he stared evenly at her, a new determined light burning in his eyes. She was taken aback by this.

(I… I expected much.) Estrid admits, straightening herself as well, preparing herself for the scathing scolding she so very much deserved. She didn't want to show weakness in front of Aximili at this point. Aximili simply blinked at her before breathing out slowly.

Then he said something that threw her completely off.

(Estrid, I am sorry for what I had said back on Earth. I was… I wasn't completely right. You were being manipulated and I was far too angry to have realized this. I… I lashed out.) Aximili's words were spoken with pain while he gazed at her with a pitiful look. (Estrid I… I still do like you… Quite a bit actually. I just…)

Estrid stood in shocked silence at his words, ears pricked towards him as she stared at him with a slightly trapped look. Was he asking for her forgiveness? But that wasn't right was it? No, no it should be her asking him. She was the one who betrayed him! She had made the choice to make the virus even if it was Arbat who had led her to it. She was guilty of creating the genocide of the yeerks…

Even as much as she hated to admit, perhaps even the whole earth if her calculations had turned out to be wrong. She did not deserve to be asked forgiveness.

Wait a second, did he just say that he still liked her?

(Aximili I... ) Estrid slowly shakes her stalks, still sifting through her racing thoughts for the proper answer. All she wanted to do at this point was to run and hide away so that she didn't have to deal with all of this information at once. But her knees shook and legs felt too weak to even take a step.

Estrid flinches hard as he closes the space between them and grabs her fingertips in his hand. She almost yanked her hand away in shocked but stopped by his begging gaze. She released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, her mind swirling.

Heat gathered around her face as she realized he was holding her fingertips like some Prince from a performance who was holding the fingertips of a maiden. She struggled from the maze of her mind in an attempt to actually speak to him like she properly should.

(Aximili, what's… I should be asking you!) Estrid's slipped her fingers from his trembling hand, acutely aware of the pained look that was quick to cross his lovely face. Shamed, she looks away while picking at the fur on her arm again. There she went again, making himfeel bad when she shouldn't have.

(Estrid, please .) She heard him beg while grasping for her finger tips again. She couldn't find the right thoughts to mend this situation but at the same time she couldn't just let him accept responsibility for what happened. So as a compromise, she allowed him to grasp her finger tips again barely flinching as they tightened a bit.

Estrid sucked in a breath through her nostrils while shifting her front legs. His scent wasn't quite of an adult male in his prime but he certainly did not have the scent of an adolescent anymore. She quickly stopped her thoughts there before they started to wander along with her panicked mind. She had no right to even begin thinking that way of him.

Estrid came to the realization that she had been breathing rather heavily for the last few moments, almost hyperventilating even. She hadn't had a break down like this since she had left primary school. She was always aware of her anxiety levels and kept control of her thoughts. But she had nearly lost it twice since then, both times with Aximili in her presence.

(Estrid?) Aximili's worried voice echoed in her anxiety addled mind, momentarily snapping her out of her thoughts. (Are you well? You look like you're about to faint.)

Estrid took the chance to start focusing her thoughts on somewhere else… Yes Aximili's hand on her fingers.

They were rather soft for one who worked for the military huh? No rough fur patches nor signs of calluses under the fur. It was rather lovely how his hand warmed her own cold fingers. She even enjoyed the almost child soft texture of his fur. Yes it was a rather… lovely hand.

(Estrid, what's wrong?) Aximili was gripping her palm now, squeezing to get her attention. Andalites in general do not make that kind of contact, at least not often, which was enough to make her jump in the physical manner.

(Aximili!) Estrid shouted, ears forward and eyes wide in shock. She jerked back onto to knock into the table behind herself. The small female jumps as a pile of tablets tumbled over with a metal clatter. Estrid felt her mental barrier cracking once again as embarrassment flooded over her. Why did this always happen around him? Just him!

(Aximili… There's nothing to forgive. I was the one who betrayed your trust.) Estrid finally sucked in a breath through her nose, trying to steady her pounding hearts. Estrid was quite aware of how clumsy Aximili made her but she hadn't a single inkling why.

Aximili closed his main eyes at her, a sign that he didn't not like her answer. (Estrid you didn't release the virus and you even refused to once I spoke to you about it. It was Arbat that took the virus and tried to release it.)

Estrid felt her hearts clench as she stares helplessly up at him. Every fiber of her being did not believe that. She created the virus in the first place! She should've known better after the example the Electorate made of War-Prince Alloran. But yet she still created it, even if she was supposedly told to by her own government.

Estrid raised a shaky hand to her ear, giving it a uneasy rub. (Aximili… you were completely right to hate me. I created something abhorrent.) She sighs heavily, suddenly feeling weary. She hadn't felt so many negative feelings in such awhile. It was far more mentally draining than she'd like.

Aximili's shoulders slumped as he gazes at her with an expression of dejection. His stalk eyes swiveled behind him for a moment then switched into two directions as if he was unsure of what to say next. It dawned on Estrid that he probably thought that she would sway with that single argument. It didn't make her feel any better that she had practically destroyed this entire conversation.

(Aximili, I…) Estrid sucked in a breath through her nose, knowing that it wasn't her place to be saying this. (I am glad you have already forgiven me but that doesn't mean you were the one who did wrong. Perhaps it would be best if we perhaps start again if we are to try to make a friendship or at least some sort of relationship out of this.)

Aximili twitches an ear, lifting his head higher ever so slightly. (I-I… I believe I would not be happy with friendship Estrid.)

Estrid started at him blankly for a moment, not processing what he had said. Not happy with a friendship? No, he couldn't possibly mean romance? Her mind refused to accept that as a possible answer.

Perhaps, it reasoned, he really was here just to ask for her forgiveness. Perhaps to clear his conscience?

(I understand,) Estrid said with a dip of her stalks, deciding that was it. (Thank you for coming today to speak with me. I am sorry I couldn't alleviate your mind of what troubles ailes it.)

(Ah…?) Aximili both looked and sounded confused as he gazes at her, head tipped to the side. His gaze then grew disheartened as he spoke again, (I thought you wished for some kind of relationship with me?)

Estrid's eyestalks shot up to full height as she stared back at him, trying to figure out his confusion. She was trying to figure out what kind of relationship they could have beyond friendship and romance. But a business partnership couldn't possibly be it right? She didn't have the skills as a trained warrior nor the right kind of field to work on a military ship. So what was he trying offer?

(Aximili… I believe I need an explanation.) Estrid huffs lightly, eyes focused directly on his own.

Aximili's fur ruffled around his shoulders for a moment before he replied with a great amount of confidence, (I wish for you to become my wife Estrid.)

Estrid's hearts jumped before starting to pound in her chest while her thoughts came to a full stop. (Your… wife?)

(Yes Estrid, that is what I want. I want you to be my wife.) Aximili nods his stalks with the same amount of confidence as before.

(...me?) Estrid's tone was one of disbelief, still not processing what he had said.

(Yes, you.) Aximili rolled his eyes which Estrid did not quite get why. Was that something he learned from the humans?

(Are you sure?) Estrid was nervously plucking at the fur on her arms, gaze shifted to the ground. She could not quite believe what her mind heard.

(I am quite certain.) She could hear the slightest hint of irritation in his voice, though he kept it mostly light.

Estrid breathed in deep, realizing that this was happening. This was certainly happening right in front of her now. Aximili really was asking her to be his wife. As much as she thought she didn't deserve him or even his forgiveness, that didn't mean he didn't just say he wanted her. She couldn't deny him at this point lest she hurt him and herself again. Though she was mostly worried about hurting him.

Estrid flinched as she pulled out a few strands of hair from her arm, waking her up. (I would love to…But perhaps it would be better if we got to know each other, don't you think?)

She did not want him making the mistake of choosing her if it ended up that he didn't like her. At least if he decided that if he didn't like her during courting then he could simply break the arrangement.

(You wish for me to court you?) Aximili looked slightly amused as he gazes at her though she could not miss that pleased look glittered in his lovely eyes.

(W-Well… I believe that would be a fantastic idea.) She scuffs a hoof into the floor of her scoop, firmly settling her eyes upon the male in front of her. She wasn't going to ruin a second chance at being with him. She was determined to at least make it up to him for the trouble she had caused him.

Aximili's eyes curled into a warm grin that sent her pulse racing once again. (Then I believe we are 'dating' now Estrid.)


	2. First Date

Estrid glanced between the isles of market stalls on each side of her, nervously clopping a hoof into the well groomed grass that stretched across the Galli'flu market. Around her she could hear the tinkling of metals, the sounds of andalites walking around her, and even a few clashes of tail blades somewhere near by. The morning sun glittered past the many tents set up, setting them ablaze with a bright peachy-red color.

Aximili had asked her to meet him here this morning but she wondered why he hadn't just invited her to his scoop. It wasn't exactly normal for unmarried males and females to meet together in public, even if they were intended. Strict andalite social rules dictated that a male and a female shouldn't meet alone.

But he wished it so she was going to give it a chance.

(Ah, so you actually came.) Aximili stepped up beside her, fur looking freshly groomed and had a lovely sheen to it as well. She could hardly take her eyes off of him as he stood confidently in front of her, grinning widely at her.

Estrid blinked rapidly a few times in embarrassment before dipping her stalks to him. (I couldn't just forget about it.)

Aximili blinked his warm green eyes before glancing around, still looking pleased. Estrid took a moment to look around at the other andalites around them, making sure none of them were staring at them. But only a few glanced at the two as they passed by but besides that they didn't seem to know who Aximili was. Well that wasn't strange considering he had been out in space the last two years now.

(So what did you have planned for our 'date', Aximili?) Estrid asked him quietly, ears pricking forward as she gazes up at him. Aximili swayed his tail then turns a stalk in the direction of the running fields towards the bottom of the market. Estrid felt a wave of surprise as she gazes in the direction of where his stalk looked with her own. She hadn't expected to be taken to the crossing fields, especially by a male courting her. But then again, Aximili wasn't like the other males.

Nodding, she walks after Aximili aware that she was about to tread onto territory that females hardly tread. The crossing fields were considered a battleground of sorts. One not of tail but of swiftness or strength even. Males who lack skill in tail fighting often turned to running or wrestling to resolve disputes between each other.

Similar to past andalites from what she knew. She believed that they used to have these battles in order to resolve disputes over land or females without killing each other. Those who chose to tail fight often did so because they wanted to get rid of a rival for good by either maiming them and turning them into a vecol or in some cases, killing them.

Though something about watching others display their strengths without having to use their tails made her slightly uncomfortable. Perhaps her brother was to blame for that one.

As they came upon the field she wasn't too surprised to see a pair of adolescent males hooked around each other in an attempt to pin the other to the ground with their body weight. The larger of the two had the other's neck in the crook of his arm and a hoof on his withers using his position to push the smaller one down. The smaller one was pushing up against the larger one's left back leg with his haunches while smashing his right elbow up against the larger one's ribs. He was trying to unbalance the larger one by trying to get his back leg to slide over his body so that he could shove him off to the side.

The struggle seemed to become more furious as she came closer which caused the light blue furred female to realize that they had probably saw her coming and decided to show off. She would've snorted at them but seeing as they were still young, she let it slide. Perhaps battling will temper them after they're done.

(Why are we here Aximili?) Estrid asked curiously, seeing no one else on the field at the current moment.

(I was hoping to see a few more here but it seems I was wrong.) A ripple of annoyance left him as his stalks looked over the field. Estrid pricked her ears forward at this, wondering what that could've possibly meant. Was he expecting them to watch fights?

Estrid flicked her ears back as the sound of hooves thundering down towards them caught her attention. She turns a stalk over her shoulder and nearly spun around in surprise as she saw War-Prince Alloran thundering down towards them. At his side was a smaller male that looked similar to the other male. She didn't need to tell Aximili this considering he was already turning around to face them. Estrid gives him a glance from the corner of her stalk before doing the same.

(Prince Aximili, I thought it was you.) Alloran greeted, coming to a skidding stop in front of them. The male beside him stopped a few feet behind him, politely dipping his stalks in greeting.

(War-Prince Alloran, Warrior Tuxiden, it is a rather pleasant surprise to meet you two here.) Aximili politely replies, dipping his stalks politely as well. (I believe you haven't met Estrid-Corill-Darrath have you?)

(No, but I have heard of you.) Alloran's gaze settled upon Estrid, causing a shiver to run down her spine as he did. She could feel herself shrink under her fur despite the fact that his gaze held none of the coldness that she would expect. Maybe after seeing him as the face of Visser One for years tended to make it hard to see him as anyone else. (You were working with my brother at the college, correct?)

Estrid timidly dipped her stalks, feeling her stomachs clench nervously. (Y-Yes, he was my mentor of sorts…)

Alloran tipped his head slightly to the side as if he wanted to ask her something else. But then he just looked away from her, done with speaking to her. (Aximili what brings you to the crossing fields?)

Estrid was happy that he had no longer any interest in speaking with her. That was the benefit of being a female, males tended to lose interest in you rather quickly in casual conversation. So she straightened herself up, gazing at the male behind him.

The dark blue, nearly black, furred male had odd silver eyes and his body was dotted with scars of a well seasoned warrior. His body and face were similar in shape to Alloran's but his legs were long unlike the male in front of him. He looked a good deal younger than Alloran as well.

(If there's something you wish to ask me then please do so, but I do wish that you didn't stare.) Estrid practically jumped out of her fur as Tuxiden suddenly snapped at her, haunch fur bristling ever so slightly. Scuffing a hoof against the ground a few times, she flicks her ears back as her eyes met his.

(Excuse me?) She huffs, still staring him down with a confident look. Tuxiden scrapes his tail against the ground looking a bit surprised. Perhaps he wasn't expecting her not to apologize right away.

(I am asking you to stop staring.) After saying that, he glances away uncomfortably. Now it was Estrid's turn to be surprised. She was certainly not expecting him to back down so quickly.

(Very well then.) Estrid looked back to Aximili and Alloran, feeling slightly conflicted now. She was expecting more of a fight out of a male, especially a warrior, than that.

(Estrid?) Aximili was looking at her now with his primary eyes focused upon her face. Estrid looked back at him, acutely aware that Alloran's eyes were upon her as well. (What do you think?)

Estrid was caught off guard by the question which made her blink several times. (What do I think?)

(Yes, shall we follow them?) Aximili motioned to Alloran with a hand, smiling nervously now. He must've caught on that she hadn't been focusing on their thought speak. Either way, Estrid didn't feel comfortable following the former War-Prince anywhere.

(Maybe we should go our own way Aximili.) Estrid replies with the shake of her eyestalks. Alloran didn't look upset at her refusal but he did look confused by it.

(Ah perhaps Iskillion plains isn't to your tastes?) Alloran lightly said, ears pricking towards her with interest now. Estrid realized, with a skip of her hearts, that he was offering to take them somewhere not offering to walk with them. It would be silly for Aximili to have the War-Prince join them on their first date! What in the great stars was she thinking?

(Oh! No, no! I do like Iskillion plains it's just that perhaps cour'el coast might be better this season.) Estrid was quick to save herself and this conversation from completely falling flat. She swore at herself for stupidly staring at another male instead of paying attention to the one beside her. She was now aware of the other male smiling at her as she turned a stalk upon him at the thought.

( Cour'el coast?) Aximili echoed, regarding her with the slightest bit of surprise. The coast was a very popular place for married couples to go before they decide to have their first child. Normally courting couples stayed away to avoid having to explain what they were doing at such a place. It was a very bold move for Estrid to offer to go there.

Alloran on the other hand was beaming a bit at her now, his eyes curled into an almost gentle smile. (Me and my wife went there after we had gotten married. I believe that's a fine choice Estrid.)

Aximili's astounded gaze focused upon the large War-Prince, main eyes widening a bit. Estrid herself was stunned into silence as well, unable to process that he had agreed that it was a good place to go. She was more expecting him to scold her or stare at her with some kind of disgust, not agree with her.

(W-Well… I believe that would be fine then.) Aximili slowly started, gazing at Estrid with a surprised look. Estrid bowed her head with a smile as she gazes back up at Alloran. Estrid then realized that Tuxiden had left during their conversation, not that she minded. Who was he anyway? Alloran's son?

(I shall meet you both at the docks then.) Alloran says, dipping his stalks towards Aximili before nodding to Estrid. Estrid wasn't too surprised that he was showing more respect to Aximili than her so she just politely returned the gesture.

(Very well then, see you soon Alloran.) Aximili dipped his stalks in return. The larger male then backs away and turns around before trotting off with his tail low to the ground. Estrid's gaze followed after him until he disappeared behind a group of tents. The young female then turns her gaze upon her boyfriend, ears pricked forward.

(It seems to have escaped my attention but… did you not come here in your own ship?) Estried asked, surprised that she had forgotten to ask. Why would they need Alloran to fly them if Aximili could just do it himself.

Aximili smiles sheepishly, reaching up a hand to rub the back of his neck. Estrid tipped her head at the mysterious gesture though she did not question it.

(My ship is docked for repairs.) He answers, looking away across the field.

(Repairs? Why?) Estrid leaned forward a bit, interested. It must've been serious if he couldn't repair it himself.

(While I was gone my father had flown it at one point and forgot to close the hatch completely. When I came back there was a nest of kafit living in there. They had torn out my control panels and broke all of my screens.) Aximili pawed at the ground, still avoiding Estrid's gaze.

Estrid couldn't help the little giggle of delight escaping her mind as she looks away from him as well. (I'm sorry for your loss.)

(It wasn't much of one considering it needed upgrades anyway.) Aximili laughs.

Estrid turned her gaze back onto Aximili before taking a step towards him. She gazes around with a stalk for a moment before swishing her tail off to the side. She then lightly taps her tail blade against his in a friendly gesture, causing him to jump slightly. (Shall we go to the docks Aximili?) 

Aximili turned a stalk upon her, smiling faintly as he does. (No, let's take a walk before we do that. Alloran can wait.)

He lightly presses against her side making the smaller female blush under her fur. She could feel her hearts pounding once again as she gazes up at him with her main eyes. Estrid's eyes curled into a slight smile at the warm way he gazed at her. Feeling a bit brave, Estrid pressed against him while curling her tail blade under his in an affectionate gesture.

(I would love that Aximili.) She replied gently, shivering at the pressure he applied upon her tail blade in return.


	3. Run by the Sea

Estrid found herself standing on the edge of a cliff gazing out over a vast shore that surrounded the main continent of andal. The salty smell of the sea air tickled her nose as she took in deep breaths of air. The grayish-blue sand below was littered with the many hoof prints of other andalites. Though as Estrid gazed around with her stalks she could see no one.

(Now will you two be okay alone?) Alloran stepped up beside Estrid, arms crossed over his broad chest. He had his black tipped ears pricked towards the sea as he gave it a longing gaze.

(Yes of course.) Aximili pawed a hoof into the grass at his feet, snorting in amusement. (We picked the right time to come. With the star fall season about to start most andalites aren't getting married.)

Aximili was right about that at least. The colder seasons tend to drive andalites into more muted moods which certainly doesn't breed romance. Also star fall, or winter by human terms, was when most males have their lowest point in their hormone cycle.

(Just call for me if you need me. I might as well go to the booths here and see if there's something I can get Jahar.) The older male huffs through his nose before walking away towards a group of small pink tents just beyond the ship landing area. Estrid followed hi with a stalk for a few moments but then turns her attention back towards the beach.

(Shall we go for a run then?) Estrid asks Aximili, daring to lightly bump her tail up against his. Aximili seemed to start at the touch but soon slipped into a smile as he gazes at his female. Estrid felt her face burn at his smile, her hearts practically melting. If there was one thing Aximili could be proud of it was his smile along with many other things.

With a nod of her stalks the two broke off into a gentle canter, keeping close to one another. Their hooves clopped heavily on the dirt path that led down to the main beach area just below. Though as they went along, they talked.

(So how much leave do you have left?) Estrid asked, gazed up at him with her ears pricked with interest.

(They told me to take three seasons.) Aximili didn't sound too happy about it.

(Ah, why so?) Estrid gazed forward, feeling like something was eating at her hooves. So he was only here because he had to be here. Something about that made her hearts drop. Was she just something for him to do?

Estrid was quick to shove that thought away, disgusted that she would even think about him that way. He wasn't dishonorable enough to just have some sort of fling with her just because he needed something to pass the time. That wasn't the Aximili she heard if.

(Because there is a certain amount of time you can spend off planet before you need to return to recuperate.) Aximili was gazing around with both of his stalks as they stepped onto the sand. Estrid shivered as the warm sand engulfed her hoof, warming her up rather quickly. Excitement shivered down her body as the urge to start running at full speed began to burn through her.

This was one of the reasons why this place was popular among couples. The excitement the sands brought them sparked a lot of other feelings as well.

As if sensing her excitement, Aximili broke off into a gallop with an eager laugh. Estrid pricked her ears forward excitedly before running after him, tail raised high. It didn't take her long to catch up to him. Females had speed but males had endurance, the trade off between the sexes.

(So tell me, have you other plans while you're back home?) Estrid asked, breathing quickly as she tried to keep up with the male. Aximili stared at her with a single stalk before whipping it around to the side as he ran across the warm sands.

(I do not.) He replied stiffly, surprising Estrid with his strongly uneasy tone.

(Ah…) Estrid fell into silence, gazing forward with all four of her eyes. She could hear the steady breaths of air Aximili released as he ran in front of her.

(Estrid?)

(Yes Aximili?) Estrid look up at him, noticing he was slowing down. Estrid did the same, wondering what was going through his mind now.

(I know you asked me to court you first but I… I believe I had long since made up my mind.) Aximili was looking at her steadily with all four of his eyes, focusing completely on her. Estrid was flattered by this gesture of complete trust but she still felt something eating at her guts. What happened to all of that strength she had on Earth?

(Aximili, I am flattered but you must be-) Estrid began, only to be stopped as Aximili's tail whipped around the ground with a snap.

(Sure first? I thought about you and the family I wished to have with you while I was on a human ship in the middle of a battle feeling like I was about to die. I have made up my mind Estrid. I am certain what I want.) Aximil firmly stopped in front of her, plant his hooves into the ground while blocking her way. Estrid was forced to stop but yet she chose to hold to gaze to him, hearts pounding like they were about to break from her body.

(We were both foolish children who had no clue what they were doing. Arbat used you. He bolstered your pride and made you blind to what really was going on. If you had known I am sure you wouldn't have done it.) Aximili's words were as sure as the sun would warm these sands for millions of years to come. Estrid found herself speechless at how passionate he sounded as he spoke. How much trust he had in her! Her of all andalites.

If andalites could cry like a human she was sure she would be sobbing. Instead she found herself sucking in nosefuls of air through her nose, trying to suppress the waves of emotion that tore at her mind. But as her knees shook and her fingers clutched uselessly at the fur near her legs she could no longer hold back.

She began to cry just like an andalite would.

Aximili's gaze softened as Estrid hunched over, feeling her mind burn as waves of anxiety and shock rolled from her mind. She buried her face into her hands as shame washed over her as well. Shame at not being able to control her emotions and even more shame for showing weakness to Aximili.

(Estrid... ) A warm pair of hands were placed onto her cheeks, shocking her mind into stillness as his palms rubbed against her cheek. Her first kiss on Earth had been in a human body but this was her first kiss as an andalite . Her breath hitched for a moment, her mind letting out a trembling wave of confused delight.

She pressed her cheek firmly against his hand as her eyes fluttered closed. (I am so weak…) She whispered, peeking her eyes open in a small smile.

(Estrid, your weakness makes you that much better.) Aximili replies, lifting her head to gaze at her. Estrid could see something glittering in his eyes as he leans forward, resting his forehead just under her stalks.

(Estrid, I am in love with you. I know for sure I am.) Aximili's breath was warm against her muzzle as he brushes his cheek up against her's. Warmth burned through Estrid's pelt as she timidly brushes her muzzle back, eyes fluttering close in delight. She could still feel that worry at the back of her mind but now, feeling him so close, it was far more quiet.

(Aximili… I… love you as well.) Estrid hesitantly replied, fingers intertwining with his on her cheek. Aximili's eyes blazed with delight as he tightened his grip around her soft, fluffy fingers. He presses his nose firmly up against her's before letting out a soft chuckle of happiness.

(Hello you two, having fun?) Alloran's voice made the two jump apart quickly, pelts pricking with shock. Estrid stomped a hoof into the ground a few times while Aximili gazes to the ground.

(Do you mind?) Estrid suddenly snaps, glaring at Alloran as her tail kinked over her back. Alloran blinked a few times in shock then tips his head slightly to the side. He seemed to observe her for a moment before focusing his attention on Aximili.

(Why is she angry?) He asked the Prince dubiously.

Aximili casts an amused look at Estrid, who huffed back at him before returning his gaze upon Alloran. (You did interrupt us.) He said quietly, almost sheepishly in fact.

(Ah, did you not get the joke?) Estrid tipped her head at him, frowning even further. What humor could one find in interrupting a couple?

(It is rather clear we had not Alloran.) Aximili replied with a hefty sigh. 

(Ah, well in the movies you had sent me there is always that one moment where a couple is kissing and they get interrupted by either a friend or an older human. I thought it would be rather 'funny' if I imitate them.) Alloran explains only making Estrid glare at him now.

He was taking humor from humans?

(Alloran it was more rude than funny.) Aximili lowered his ears down, looking at Estrid with an embarrassed expression.

Estrid moved close to Aximili again after hearing a sigh leave his nostrils. He seemed slightly irritated by Alloran now. Estrid began to wonder if he was regretting showing Alloran those human movies. Actually, why was he showing the old War-Prince them anyway?

(It was?)

(Yes Alloran, it was very rude.)

Chapter Management


	4. Star Fall

(It's rather cold isn't it?) Aximili was shivering beside her, glancing outside of the shelter. His breath billowed visibly on the cold air while he breathed out. Estrid couldn't help but agree as she pressed closed to the larger andalite, thankful that Aximili was practically radiating heat off of his body. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter. 

Aximili twisted an eyestalk around as he surveyed the field just outside of Estrid's scoop. Aximili had spent the day with her but now as the first sun started to disappear into the horizon the temperature was quickly starting to drop. Estrid may have gotten this land for free but in no way was it high quality. They had given her a quiet place to the north where temperatures dropped well below forty degrees fahrenheit during the winter. This would be no problem for andalites with the right build but neither Estrid nor Aximili were built for this weather.

(Perhaps it's best if you return home.) Estrid stepped away from his side unwillingly, gazing up at him with a gentle smile on her eyes. The large male tipped his head slightly to the side then shakes his stalks at her. He lightly touched her arm before curling his fingers around her elbow. Estrid did not flinch as she would've done a few months ago. She was so used to him touching her that at this point it was natural for him to be holding her hand or simply curling his fingers around some portion of her body.

Though when it came to kissing, the two of them were still uncertain.

(Do you mind if I spend the night? It would be better than trying to start that old ship of mine in this cold.) He good humoredly laughs, casting a stalk upon the oblong ship parked just two hundred feet away from the scoop. Estrid smiles back at him almost feeling relieved that he asked.

(No, not at all Aximili. It would be rather nice to have someone to sleep next to on a cold night like this.) Estrid replied, bashfully peeking up at him.

Aximili nodded his stalks at her before closing the flaps of the scoop. Estrid curled her tail around his as he returned to her side. It didn't escape her attention how he bowed his head slightly in embarrassment while averting his gaze to one of her computers. It certainly didn't go over her head how he tightened around her tail slightly as well.

(I would offer to take you for a feeding but I am sure you understand as to why I do not.) Estrid timidly slipped her tail from his, feeling a shiver of warmth run through her spine. Having a male in her scoop for the night was considered scandalous by many andalites, but Estrid trusted Aximili to have self control. She knew Aximili trusted her own self control as well.

(Do not apologize, I will feed when morning comes.) Aximili had focused one of his stalks upon her, smiling gently. Estrid felt her hearts quicken slightly but soon settled into a smile.

Estrid soon told Aximili that she will be in her curl (bed for humans). Aximili nodded to her from his spot at her computer agreeing to join her soon. Happy that he was feeling up to laying down, Estrid headed to her curl to sleep.

Estrid awoken to Aximili slowly lowering himself beside her, pulling a blanket over his large form. The blue furred female smiled sleepily up at him, scooting over to lay against him as he got comfortable. She sighed pleasantly as he curled an arm around her body, eyes narrowing into a pleasant look before slowly slipping close. The two, warmed by one another's presence, dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

(Hello? Excuse me but is Prince Aximili here?)

Estrid was startled awake by the voice of a female shouting in her mind. Estrid groaned quietly before slowly stretching out with a heavy sigh. Faintly she felt Aximili curl an arm tighter around her, a stalk eye focused on the scoop door sleepily.

(Aximili, who is it?) Estrid sighed, resting her cheek on his upper ribcage, unwilling to move away from the warmth of his strong form. Aximili sighed heavily as he shifted around to gaze out at the tent walls with his main eyes. Estrid noticed the shadow of a female standing at the door of her scoop whom she did not know or invite.

Feeling slightly suspicious, Estrid nudged Aximili before getting to her hooves, She sighed heavily as her legs cracked and popped as she stretched out. Aximili seemed to lay there for a moment, unwilling to get up. With a loud huff of air escaping his nose, he gets up from the ground gazing at the shadow waiting at her scoop door.

(Oh? So there is someone home?) The feminine voice calls past the tent's door. They must've heard them getting up.

(May I ask as to why you request my presence?) Estrid was sure Aximili didn't meant to sound upset with the female but she could sympathize with him. She was too irritated with their nice rest being interrupted.

(Ah, I wished to speak with you...) Estrid could hear her shuffling outside of their scoop. She watched as Aximili straightened up before clopping over to the scoop flap. He poked his upper body out causing the female to jump away from the door. She felt a wave of annoyance wash over her mind as Aximili practically dumped his feelings into her.

The two had been rather open with their feelings with each other which wasn't something that happened so early on with courtship. The two had simply found themselves to be on the same 'wavelength' as it was called by humans. Their emotional thought waves were in sync with each other and Estrid could've sworn she could feel him from at least a few hundred miles away at times.

(Please leave and do not return to me Jarehal.) Estrid was taken aback by how irritated Aximili sounded. There was a stamping of hooves outside of her tent which made her fur stand a bit on end.

Estrid became even more uneasy by the length of silence that followed after Aximili's response. She knew they were having a private conversation but still…

The female soon left and Aximili closed the flap with a snort. He turns to face Estrid, face softening once he sees her worried look. (Don't worry, it's just… I… I do not know if you'll like it...) He looked uneasy as he motioned towards her with a hand. His eyes fluttered closed before he takes a step towards her.

(I adore you Estrid, just remember that.) Aximili murmured, brushing his fingers along her cheek. Estrid felt a wave of delight rush through her body before pooling at her lower heart causing it to beat faster. She leans into his kiss, returning her own.

(I trust you Aximili but do you trust me?) Estrid asked quietly,

(Of course I do.) Aximili answered, leaning in to touch his nose to her forehead. Estrid felt her hearts skip a beat at the tender gesture.

(Then who was she?) Estrid gently pushed, leaning up to nuzzle her nose against his. His warm scent tickled her nose as she did.

(A female I had once courted… She was… obsessive…) Aximili replied, pulling away with a timid flick of his ears.

(Oh… there was one before me?) Estrid did not allow him to back up as she returned to kissing him. She suddenly felt a bit possessive of him as she leaned up to nuzzle him. Aximili looked surprised for a moment at her affectionate nuzzling as his fingers curled against his hips, sucking in a breath.

(Yes… But she certainly isn't like you.) He replied with a small laugh, nuzzling her hesitantly back at the side of her cheek. Estrid felt her knees go weak for a moment at the tender touch.

(How did she know where you were?) Estrid asked cautiously, turning a stalk to the flap of her door. She just realized that no one was supposed to know where she lived in the first place besides her family and Aximili. So how did this female know?

Aximili seemed confused for a moment before turning his gaze to the door, his confusion deepening further. His ears pricked forward as he gazes at the flap, tail blade digging into the ground ever so slightly. (I do not know but I will certainly find out.) He replies with a small huff.

Estrid fluffed up her fur for a moment as she realizes how chilly it was. Or maybe the thought that someone she didn't trust knew where she was now was making her shiver. (Please do, the last thing I need is unwanted visitors showing up here.)

Estrid did not miss the pity that crossed his gaze. She did not comment on it though as she turned away to return to bed. Aximili knew very well that even though she was somewhat relieved of her responsibility in creating the virus, she still could very well get into trouble if other andalites found out about it. Being compared to War-Prince Alloran-Semitur-Corrass was something she was trying to avoid entirely.

Estrid breathed in deeply through her nose as her fingers curled against the palm of her hands. Sh e could hear Aximili coming up behind her before she felt a gentle hand on her withers. (Estrid, I'll be back soon.) He murmurs gently to her before turning away, ears flicking back against his head. Estrid's gaze followed after him, quietly bidding him good-bye.

At least for now.


	5. Home

(So your parents told her?) Estrid lowered her ears as her gaze focuses upon the ground at her hooves. Beside her the gentle swish of water beating against the pond shore while water lapped at her hooves while she drank

(Unfortunately so…) Aximili replies, sighing heavily as his finger idly runs over the top of her hand a few times. Estrid made a noise of contempt before her hand firmly wraps around his.

(I will not let her take you.) Estrid looks up into Aximili's eyes, gaze hardening into a determined look. Aximili's ears flicked forward in shock before flicking back, a sheepish smile forming on his eyes now.

(I know you won't.) He replies with a small laugh, looking embarrassed.

Aximili had come back with news that his parents were the one who sent her. Though not surprising since his parents didn't exactly _approve_ of what they had. Estrid's position in life no longer afforded her the ability to marry males in high social standing. Aximili was certainly a male with good rank and his parents were more than likely looking to push him towards a female that could boost that.

But at least they weren't actively trying to break them apart like some parents did. They did seem to actually care about their son's happiness.

Estrid pressed against him as they began to walk down from a silver pool of water, tails twined together. The cold winter air bit at Estrid's hocks but the rest of her felt warm. Aximili shifted slightly as he lead her back down towards her scoop.

(Estrid?)

(Yes?) Estrid kept her gaze forward as they walked.

(How would you feel about me living with you permanently?) Aximili slowed to a stop, ears pricked forward as he firmly sets his eyes upon her.

Estrid practically tripped over as she came to a stop in front of him. (L-Live with me? But what about your own land?)

Aximili shook his head, ears lowering slightly. (It was once my brother's land so I am leaving it to Tobias.)

(The nothlit?) Estrid was in for another round of shock as she gazes up at him with wide eyes. Aximili pawed at the ground a few times looking as if he had said something he shouldn't have. He seemed to be silently debating something before he sucked in a deep breath of air.

(I offered it to him since it was his Father's and well… I believe it would be better for him to live closer to me considering he had been a recluse for the last few years.) Aximili's words came in a quick flood in her mind giving her the idea that he probably hadn't told anyone else.

Estrid turned her shocked gaze to the ground, digging a hoof into the soft grass. (But how would a predator like him live here?) She asked quietly.

(He has decided to become an andalite-nothlit.) Aximili replied, strain etching at his voice.

(A-Ah, they've…?)

(Yes, the Electorate had allowed him passage and citizenship due to his relations to Elfangor.) Aximili replied, his voice still strained. This obviously wasn't a conversation he was quite ready to have.

(I do h-hope he'll be happy here.) Estrid pushed herself to be happy for him, not that it took much. This obviously would be good for Aximili, especially considering this was his _shorm_ and nephew.

(So do I.) Aximili's relief was noticeable in his tone. Estrid couldn't help but shift from hoof to hoof as she gazes out across her home. She did not mean to make this conversation so awkward.

(If you so desire to live with me then I see no problem in allowing you to.) Estrid finally spoke again, breaking the silence between them. Aximili was suddenly at her side, pressing his warm pelt up against her's. She leaned into him with a gentle laugh, already feeling his warm gaze on her.

(You must meet Tobias when he comes, I am sure he will be happy to meet my future wife.) Aximili murmured lightly, leaning on her.

Wife… not something she was quite used to thinking just yet. She could hardly believe that Aximili still intended on taking her as his wife. She still had a lot of things she needed to work through before they became married. She did not want him to regret being with her if she could help it.

The two entered her scoop in silence, pelts brushing against one another while their main eyes focused upon each other's faces. Aximili closes the tent flap before pressing close to her, giving a light shiver as he does. (It's getting cold again.) He sighed heavily, brushing his cheek against Estrid's.

Estrid had hardly noticed the cold until he pointed it out. Estrid let out an amused snort, fluffing up her fur before pressing against Aximili, fluttering her eyelashes as she does. (Perhaps you wish to stay another night with me then? Or will your ship start this time?) Estrid asked teasingly.

Aximili laughed gently at her, bumping her with the flat of his tail. (Only if you so wish me to Estrid.)

Estrid blinked several times at him before giving a timid eye-smile at him. She still wasn't used to him doing that sometimes. (Of course I would Aximili… After all it's nice having someone to keep me warm while I sleep.)

Aximili slipped a hand into the crook of her arm as he sidle up against her, resting his head upon her's. (Then I will stay.) Aximili replied, a warm wave of affection washing over Estrid as she does.

Estrid lightly nuzzles up against Aximili before leading him off to bed.


	6. Odd Friends

(You see this here?) Estrid scooted up beside an older female, peering into the stall she was standing at with some curiosity. Laid out on the table was several roots of Ullinal which were neatly peeled already. Estrid shifts the basket she was holding to her other arm before reaching out to pluck one of them.

The andalite taking care of this stall casually glanced over at her but said nothing, continuing to peel more of the Ullinal roots far behind the table.

(You say this will…?) Estrid dared not to say it because to be honest, it was embarrassing to think about.

The plum colored female beside her nodded her stalks before carefully taking the root back from her then sets it down. (I use it for Alloran sometimes to help him relax.)

Aximili had left her alone with Alloran's wife, Jahar-Illerenel-Maheen, while he and Alloran did some business at the main government building. She had the pleasure of talking with her once before but she wasn't sure of the elderly female. She had gotten the impression that she wasn't a very reserved female. This interaction was certainly solidifying that belief.

(But Aximili isn't stressed.) Estrid mumbled, following Jahar out of the tent after she had paid for the root.

(Clearly you are not paying attention to him well enough. He seems rather tense to me.) Jahar said, shaking her stalks at her as if she had said something silly. This made the fur on Estrid's haunches rise. How would she know? Does she spend a lot of time with him?

Estrid lowered her ears before arguing, (He would tell me if he was. We trust each other enough to share our feelings.)

(That's what I thought about Alloran as well.) Jahar intoned.

(Aximili is not Alloran though.) Estrid answered unhappily.

(He's a warrior.) Jahar snorted in reply.

(Hmph…) Estrid pinned her ears against her head, hooking her basket to her side. She wasn't going to argue with this old wheeze any further.

(Now then, when are you two planning on tying tails? I'm sure you two are expecting by now.) Estrid's face flushed with heat as she stumbled a bit as her legs crossed each other while he mind became still with shock. Of all things!

(I believe that's none of your business Jahar!) Estrid yelped, catching herself as a stalk twists around to gaze at the other female in utter shock. She knew from earlier that the female was a bit loose with her speech but by this much?! To speak of mating in such a casual manner!

(What?! You two have not even-)

(No of course not! What kind of dishonorable female do you think I am?) Estrid interrupted, hearts pounding furiously in her chests. She could hardly even imagine Aximili doing that without having her hand.

(You obviously have not had many female friends.) Jahar looked amused as she gazes at her from the corner of her stalk, continuing to walk on now that Estrid had steadied herself.

For Estrid, that was admittedly true. She had perhaps one female friend; but since her return to Andal from Earth she had not spoken with her. But what could Jahar possibly mean by that? Do females really allow a male to mount them before they married? How ludicrous!

(You and Alloran did, didn't you?) Estrid accused, feeling hot in the face. How dare she! So smugly did she speak of it!

(Yes we had.) How casually she had said that! Was she not the least bit ashamed? Estrid admired her honesty but that didn't excuse her questions. (He had just come home from the war and met me at a festival held on my home plains. Apparently he was touched starved and never had a female before so I decided to indulge him. We found that we had taken quite a liking to each other.)

Estrid felt weak in the legs as Jahar continued on with her unseemly tale. Estrid had been rather sheltered as a child so hearing about how a female mated with a male that wasn't her intended made her tail curl. Estrid was certain Aximili wasn't anything like that! Though curiosity picked at her mind, making her wonder.

The thought was both scandalous and exciting to Estrid. Perhaps it was simply her sheltered past or her youth but something about that hooked into her thoughts.

What would it be like? Would he be gentle or rough? Would he be passionate or wild? Aximili gave her no clues on how he would sexually act. He was always so gentle with her and never touched her without her consenting. Perhaps...

(I-I could never…!) Estrid blurted out suddenly, startling Jahar. The female's stalks jerked towards her before she tipped her head, a knowing smirk curling her eyes.

(Don't say anything.) Estrid snapped before the female could say anything.

(Very well Estrid.) Jahar sounded pleased with herself, looking away from her.

Dusty pelted….

An hour later Estrid was more than relieved to meet up with Aximili. The rest of her time spent with Jahar was awkward. She could feel the female silently judging her as they walked, acting as if she knew her thoughts.

As soon as Aximili appeared at the edge of the circle of tents, carrying a few folders in his arms. Beside him Alloran walked, slightly stiffer than she had seen him leave.

(Estrid, my dear flower, did you enjoy your walk?) Aximili greeted, touching blades with her.

(Ah yes… it was… interesting…) Estrid replied carefully, taking great notice in how firmly Jahar was kissing her husband, who looked sheepishly at her as she does.

Aximili followed her gaze, looking at the older couple. (Did something happen-)

(Aximili, not here.) Estrid sucked in a breath through her nose, feeling herself burning under her pelt. The last thing she wanted to talk about in public with him was what Jahar had told her.

(Jahar!) Alloran's voice was playful as he lightly hops out of range of her hands. The female tipped her head at him for a moment before she flicked her tail. Alloran went still for a moment, gazing at intently at her before straightening himself up tall. Estrid could vaguely feel Aximili's emotions seeping from his mind as he gazed at them as well.

Was that… longing?

(Come Alloran, we better get home.) Jahar's voice was silky as she pressed up against her mate. Alloran seemed to grow timid for a moment at his mate's touch. Once again Aximili released a small ripple of longing, even shifting closer to her.

(I will see you two hopefully soon!) Alloran calls happily over his shoulder as he walked away with his mate, unaware of the looks he was getting from andalites around him. Aximili shuffled his hooves before calling back his own farewell, ears lowered ever so slightly.

(Aximili? Is everything ok?) Estrid asked gently, leaning her tail against his as they slowly start to walk off. She was acutely aware of the andalites around them, even if they weren't looking at them.

(Oh! Yes, I am quite fine Estrid.) Aximili replied quietly, blinking rapidly in embarrassment.

(Aximili… what were you longing for?) Estrid asked quietly as they slowly headed down the hill towards the ship landing at the bottom. The blue furred male's fur prickled along his shoulders, eyes widening ever so slightly. Estrid could already tell he didn't know he had allowed her to feel that.

(I…) He starts, slowing down a bit as his gaze uncomfortable met her's. (I would like a relationship as close as Alloran and Jahar's.)

(Oh…) Estrid felt heat flushed under her fur, making her weak kneed. She knew that he didn't know about what Jahar had told her but that didn't help the uncomfortable feelings that arose within her.

(Yes I believe… That would be nice wouldn't it?) Estrid forced back the perverse thoughts that had entered her mind. Not now.

(You agree so?) Aximili's eyes shone with delight now, tail raising up a bit.

(Of course, perhaps if you choose me then we could foster a relationship like their's.) Estrid quickly added, feeling herself blush. She still wasn't certain he should be so quick to choose her.

(Ah…) A wave of suppressed disappointment escaped the male beside her. Estrid felt bad.

(You want it to happen before the marriage?) Estrid asked hesitantly.

(Well… Yes… I would love it.) Aximili confirms with a sigh. (But it feels like you don't.)

Estrid picked at the fur on her arms, ears angling back. (I am worried what might happen…)

Aximili's head jerked up suddenly, his main eyes focused upon her now. (Estrid I am not planning on leaving you. No matter what others think of us. Estrid we are in love, why shouldn't we be showing that to each other even in public spaces?) Aximili stopped, squaring himself up while Estrid slowed to a stop a few feet ahead.

Oh! She had completely misread this conversation hadn't she? Estrid could feel herself burning under her pelt.

(I do not…) She breathed in before continuing, (I do not fear that Aximili… It's more biological.)

Aximili seemed to quickly deflate, his eyes still focused upon her. (You're afraid of mating with me?) Disbelief was heavy in his voice.

Estrid jumped a bit before quickly walking forward, her haunches pricking slightly She was not having this in public. She was very aware of Aximili coming up beside her, his presence pressing in close to her.

(Estrid, what do you fear then?) Aximili pushed, not about to let her go. The two were coming up to his ship now and Estrid gave the order for it to open it's hatch. Estrid breathed out slowly as she stepped into the familiar interior of Aximili's ship, She could feel herself breathing easier now that they were no longer in public. This place was safe.

(Estrid?) Aximili stepped in, the hatch closing behind him with a metallic hiss. His eyes were narrowed slightly into a confused yet worried gaze. (What happened?)

Estrid settled down onto her haunches, drawing her tail closed to her body as she exposed the blade to Aximili. (Jahar talked about mating with Alloran before they had gotten married. It made me feel… uneasy. We are both not dishonorable enough to do that so why had she brought it up?)

(Oh. Oh? OOOOhhhhhh!) Estrid was confused by the collection of 'oh's Aximili had displayed in succession. He had tipped his head slightly at her, studying her carefully as he does. Slowly a smile spreads across his face which made Estrid's pelt prick uneasily.

(You're afraid of that?) Aximili amusedly asked her. Estrid pricked her arm a few times before quickly rising to her hooves.

(Yes! What is so amusing about that?) Estrid asked, irritated.

(I wouldn't mind if we had.) Aximili shifts his hoofs, gazing at her. A smirk still curled at his stalks while he looked at the ground with a nervous scuff of his hoof.

(Aximili I-) Estrid brain practically stopped working there. It took a few moments before her mind started to race, eyes widening ever so slightly. She knew Aximili was a bit looser in terms of andalite norms but like this? (Aximili! That is not proper!)

(Estrid you are old fashion aren't you?) Aximili's amused look did not lessen. Actually she could've sworn that she heard him starting to laugh, his shoulders shaking. Her lover catches his breath before letting out a soft snort. (Estrid you will not be looked down upon if you so choose so.)

(It isn't proper.) Estrid firmly stopped a hoof into the metal floor causing a metallic clang to echo around them.

Aximili tipped his head for a moment, lowering an ear. (Ah, if you do not wish to then I will refrain from offering it then.) He didn't sound amused but he did sound concerned. But Estrid was grateful for the gesture of kindness he had given her. She knew that she had put her trust into a kind male.

(Thank you.) Estrid sighs, relaxing as she settles onto her haunches. Aximili shifted from hoof to hoof for a moment before angling his ears towards the console.

(You do not like Jahar I take it then.) Aximili asked sheepishly, taking his place at the controls already flipping on the engines.

(She's nice but too forward as well.) Estrid was thankful for the change in the conversation, almost going as far as slouching a bit in relief. She could feel the floor rumbling under her hooves as the ship slowly starts rising from the ground.

(I will have to agree with that.) Aximili light heartedly laughs, turning a stalk away from the controls to look at her.

Estrid tipped her head for a moment. (She was forward with you as well then?)

(A bit too forward.) Aximili uncomfortably jokes, shifting from hoof to hoof. Estrid couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that she wasn't the only one to experience that then.

(I like Alloran far more than his wife.) Estrid straightens up slightly, smiling at Aximili. He jerks his stalks to look at her in surprise before smiling warmly.

(I agree, Estrid.)


	7. Meeting the Family

(You look fine my dear.) Estrid sighs softly, shaking her stalks.

(That is easy for you to say! You always look fine!) Aximili was nervously running his fingers through his chest fur as they approached Estrid's home scoop. Beside them Aximili's parents trotted, glancing at each other with amused smiles.

Estrid was glad to find that his parents were at least agreeable and they seemed to like her now that they knew her. They even went as to going as far as saying that her proper mannerisms might make him a little bit less erratic in the eye of the public. Though Estrid didn't quite feel like that was true considering she was more or less a very improper andalite herself. But she was glad they have accepted her.

But they did mention that other female a couple of times in conversation. Especially comparing the two a few times as well. She had the joy of learning the female was indeed of a higher class, a daughter of a highly respectable Electorate member. The female herself was working on morphing technology.

Estrid could see as to why his parents would've wanted that match to work.

(Aximili, you should listen to your mate. You look fine.) Forlay gently told her son, giving Estrid an amused look with a stalk. Estrid felt her pelt prick for a moment before she quickly looked away with a nervous flick of her ear. Though his parents were considering them already mates by this point they still have the ceremony to do before that happens.

(Mother please! If they do not like me then how do you expect them to accept me into their family.) Aximili huffed, running his fingers through his mane a couple of times to smooth it out. Estrid timidly touched her blade to his in an attempt to stop him for a moment. It seemed to work because Aximili dropped his hands to look at her.

(My parents will be looking at your personality and rank, you know that.) Estrid whispered privately to him. Aximili rapidly blink a few times before lowering his ears.

(Of course…) Aximili mumbled, though he was flattening the fur on his legs a bit. He didn't seemed pleased to remember that her parents would be testing him.

(Estrid, you said your father is a Z-Space Physicist?) Noorlin was looking at her past his son and wife. Estrid felt her pelt prick nervously at the attention but nodded a stalk. Noorlin lets out a small snort before sizing himself up a bit. (It's a wonder how you got into nano-biological construction then.)

Estrid felt herself grow hot under her fur as she lowers her chin down to her chest. (My mother was the one who had gotten me into it in the first place.)

(Ah, I thought she was an _estreen_ though?) Noorlin cocks his stalk at her ever so slightly.

(N-No that was the job she had gotten after she was… rejected by the college.) Estrid did not feel comfortable explaining that her mother had practically been denied a chance to learn what she wished.

(Ah, females before the war did not get the same liberties females these days do.) Forlay replied with a small sigh. Noorlin bobbed his stalk at this as he digs a hoof into the ground at the third beat of his hooves, he didn't seem happy about it.

Estrid felt herself burning under her fur, feeling slightly ill. Her mother hadn't gotten to do what she wanted but she and look what she did with it. The fairness of what she had done couldn't even be considered poor at best.

Estrid could feel her hearts clenching tight in her chest now.

Estrid couldn't help but feel a wave of relief wash over her as her parent's scoop came into view. The group slowed their pace into an easy trot as they were greeted by a pair of andalites running up to them. Estrid was stunned for a moment how much younger her own parents looked.

Her mother's fur still had the bright creamy purple of her youth and lovely silky glow of it as well. Her father was a well-muscled Prince that still held his gait and posture of when he was first made a prince over fifteen Earth years ago. Both of them weren't in their prime but they certainly looked like they could be.

Aximili's parents on the other hand were starting to tan in many places and Noorlin's hooves looked like they were starting to crack as well from age. Forlay's own fur actually looked dull which only further showed their age. She was starting to wonder what age they had Aximili at.

(Estrid it is so nice of you to finally bring your mate to us.) Her Father rumbled in his deep thought speak voice as they slowed down as they got close to each other. She was surprised by how much bigger her father was compared to Aximili and Noorlin. Two feet and seven inches by her estimate.

(You must be Prince Garinell-Litsom-Lellinur.) Noorlin greeted the male with a respectful dip of his stalks before looking to her mother. (And this lovely sun must be his wife, Illium-Corill-Jallal.)

Her mother dipped her head slightly in embarrassment while her father straightens up slightly, eying the smaller male in front of him. She noticed her father bristling slightly at the haunches at Noorlin complimenting her mother like that. Estrid resisted the urge to paw at the ground, knowing how poor her father's self esteem was.

(Yes it is nice to meet the parents of the esteemed Prince Aximili.) Her father's voice was as formal as it could possibly ever be. Estrid once again held back on the urge to paw at the ground in annoyance. Aximili's parents seemed to have started to pick up on his mood but Aximili remained clueless.

(May we have permission to come to your scoop?) Aximili asks with a smile, stepping forward with a bow. Her father's main eyes jerked to Aximili while her mother stiffened beside them. Not many just approached her father like that. Estrid could feel herself bristling as well, but mostly because she wasn't sure how her father would react.

Garinell was silent for a few long moments as he gazes down at her boyfriend. He breathes out slowly before stepping aside, granting them permission to do so.

Aximili smiled brightly at Estrid for a moment before slowly walking forward. Noorlin shakes his tail blade against the ground in disbelief before following after his son with his wife at his side. Estrid starts to walk after them but was stopped by her father stepping in front of her.

(You have chosen well it seems my young one.) Her father dips his stalks to her, leaving Estrid slightly stunned. It was not easy to impress her father and if Aximili had…

(Now get going. You do not want to make them wait right?) It was her mother who spoke this time, startling Estrid. Estrid sucked in a breath, her hearts pounding against her chest.

(Very well then.) She replied, trying to force down the unease her mother had brought up inside of her. She steps past her father before heading to their scoop, tail lowered to the ground. She knew her father wasn't the one to watch out for this trip, it was her mother. She would certainly be putting both Estrid and Aximili through their runs if she gets the chance.


	8. Family Talk

**CHAPTER 8: FAMILY TALK**

Around the somewhat large scoop, the group of Andalites were spread out across the room. Aximili was settled on his stomach next to his father, his tail resting under a table he was near. Beside Noorlin, his mate stood looking a Illium across the room and occassionally at Garinell as well. Estrid herself was perched just on the other side of her father a few feet away, using a table as something to lean on. Illium and Garinell stood side by side, both of their forms far more imposing than anyone else's.

(Noorlin, you are a physician, correct? Along with your wife?) Garinell was settled on his haunches, eyeing the smaller male while he stared back at him evenly.

(Why yes, we are.) Noorlin politely replies, receiving a glance from her mother. She could already hear the question coming from her mind 'then how did you have two good warriors?' but she was smart enough to keep it to herself.

(You have an incredibly intelligent son. I can see where he gets it.) Garinell smiles, making Aximili look up from where he was laying. Estrid could see the surprise on his face at the compliment Garinell had given him.

(Well I do hope so, it was hard enough getting him through his classes.) Forlay spoke in a low thought speak voice as she gazes at her son with a stalk. Aximili stiffened for a moment before giving his mother a timid smile. Estrid gazed at him with a stalk, almost smiling as she does.

(Both of your sons were warriors though. Why did they not follow after you?) Estrid twitches an ear, stiffening ever so slightly as she does. Her mother had asked that question in a way that sounded like she was pointing out something wrong with it. Forlay certainly had not missed it either.

(The call of war was stronger for them, I could say.) Aximili's mother replies with a slight curl of her main eyes. Estrid's mother rapidly blinked her main eyes before shifting from hoof to hoof for a moment.

Estrid smiled at Forlay, feeling a wave of affection for the older female. Her answer was rather graceful if she was the one to judge. Though even as she glances at Aximili with a single stalk she could see the awkwardness etched into his face.

As if feeling the mood in the room clearly, her father was the one to move onto another subject.

(Aximili, do you plan on returning to your station soon?) Garinell asked, crossing his arms over his delicate yet broad chest. Aximili shakes his stalks while his shoulders heaving in what Estrid perceived to be a human sigh.

(Sadly, I am ordered to stay home until the first tree harvest.) Aximili replies, his tone very clearly depressed. Estrid was taken aback that he was so unhappy being away from the war. Though as she gazes at her father she could see that he clearly was expecting that answer. Forlay seemed to have gone stoney faced for a moment, though under her blank stare she could see a hint of worry. Noorlin seemed to continue on smiling despite everything else.

(Well, enjoy your time at home while you can. With the Yeerks retreating I'm sure it's going to be rather boring back out there.) Garinell paws a hoof into the ground, looking displeased. Estrid felt a knot in her stomach at this. How eager was he to leave her?

Estrid couldn't help but sneak a glance at her mother with a slight twist of her stalk. She noticed her looking back at her with a look similar to what she was feeling. Estrid felt the knot in her stomach tighten further, now understanding why her mother was how she was when she was younger. Her father had always been eager to leave home and it would seem like Aximili was the same, at least from the sound of it.

Both of Aximili's parents seemed to stand a little stiffer, gazing at their son with a small smile. Estrid remembered how they had lost their first son, the esteemed War-Prince Elfangor, to the yeerks nearly ten years ago. Perhaps they were just as comfortable as Estrid and her mother was as well.

The two males were becoming engrossed over the details of the Yeerk retreat making everyone else slightly uncomfortable but unwilling to steer the conversation to another direction out of respect. Estrid was well aware of her mother's discomfort as the conversation continued on. It came to a head when Illium finally spoke up, pawing a hoof into the ground.

(Aximili, do you plan on taking my daughter as your mate soon?) Illium asks Aximili, startling him enough to jerk his entire head towards her. He rapidly blinked his eyes while pawing at the ground a few times.

(Of course, but… but we certainly don't have a date right now.) Aximili stumbled over his words for a moment, caught off guard by the question. Garinell tips a stalk at him while focusing another on his mate, frowning slightly at her. Illium simply smiled innocently back at her husband.

(Ah, Aximili, were you not planning on first leaf though?) Noorlin was settling his primary eyes upon his son, confused.

(First leaf?) Aximili echos for a moment before quickly shaking his stalks, startled. (N-No! Of course not! Estrid is still-)

He stops himself right there, gazing at Estrid with a look of horror. Estrid felt the fur along her haunches prick up slowly as shock slowly formed in her mind. She stares back at Aximili, eyes widening before her gaze sweeps across the room nervously. She could see everyone's gaze upon her. She felt the need to run right now.

(Y-You see…) Estrid began, hesitating as she gazes at the group apprehensively. She noticed Aximili staring at her with his ears angled back as a guilty expression crosses his face. Estrid felt her tail tremble slightly before she manages to continue on, forcing herself to sound confident. (I wanted to be sure we both were compatible before we got married.)

(Are you not?) Estrid spied her father sizing himself up behind her mother. She could see a single stalk turn slightly towards Aximili, as if he was becoming suspicious of Aximili. Estrid scrapped a back hoof on the ground before angling her ears back.

She might be to Aximili but she was still unsure of it. Sure those thoughts of how she didn't deserve him came, but they came far less.

(I believe we are War-Prince Garinell.) Aximili replies firmly, settling his eyes upon the other male's face while keeping a secondary upon Estrid's own. Estrid held back that usual retort she had. She did not want to embarrass Aximili in front of his own family.

(Well it's good to see you two getting along so well. It's rare to have couples court for so long… at least back when I was young.) Noorlin sighed, looking at his wife now. (But arranged marriages aren't a thing that happens much anymore either.)

Estrid pawed at the ground, surprised that Noorlin would outright say that their relationship was unusual. She heard Aximili snort and couldn't help but stare at him for a moment with a secondary eye. The steel-blue male was resting back on his haunches, his tail curled over his back slightly as he eyed his father.

(If you agree so Aximili then you should marry her before starfall ends. After all first growth is soon after and it's never too soon to have young to come home to.) Noorlin smiles warmly at his son, who was noticeably shocked by his father.

Aximili paws at the ground while his tail curled tightened over his haunches, his nose turning a dark blue. He managed out splutter out a few uneven emotional waves though Estrid was sure she was the only one feeling them. Estrid herself could feel her ears burning, her body alighting under her fur as well. She wasn't used to others being so forward about bearing offspring. No one in her family pushed her brother to father offspring and they certainly hadn't done it to her either.

(Y-You see Noorlin… Aximili and I were not planning on having children for another year or two if possible. It seems rather too soon.) Estrid nervously wrings her hands together as she twitches a stalk around the room, taking in the surprised and nervous faces of the andalites in it.

(Estrid, I do have to disagree.) Estrid felt her pelt prick, her tail lifting slightly as her head whipped around to stare at her 'boyfriend' in utter shock. They hadn't discussed children yet but the way Aximil nerver brought up the subject made her think it wasn't on his mind. Her hearts clenched nervously as her stomachs twisted. She became very, very aware of the stares she was getting around the room.

(I would like to at least have you…) Aximili stomps his back hooves, clearly embarrassed that he was announcing this aloud. (At least have you carrying a child before I leave.)

Estrid's hind legs trembled as she continued to stare at her mate. Her mother hops to her side, placing a hand on Estrid's shoulder, looking like she was wanting to calm her. But Estrid felt utterly sick and nervous on the inside.

She had always planned to have a child later in life when she had her career established but having a child would put that at a full halt. She knew that she wasn't ready, that and the fact that the thought of carrying one terrified her.

Forlay noticed Estrid's distress and was the one to try to talk Aximili out of it. (Aximili perhaps it is best to enjoy yourselves before having to share your scoop with your offspring. These days it's best to wait anyway)

Garinell was scratching his tail blade into the ground, glaring at Aximili. He was obviously warning him that he had overstepped his boundaries. Aximili ducked his stalks against his head, breathing out heavily as he does.

(Love, perhaps it is best if they do try for one as soon as possible. Our numbers are so low and-) Noorlin began, silenced by his wife snapping her tail.

(Be silent my love, you are not helping.) Forlay muttered, her main eyes focused upon her husband. Noorlin seemed to get the message and stiffened up visibly.

(Aximili,) Estrid breathed in before slowly breathing out, forcing herself to calm down. She needed to keep a clear head. (we will have this conversation later okay?)

Aximili visibly stiffened but dipped his stalks before politely replying, (Yes, yes we will.)

Though that wasn't a conversation that she was going to be looking forward to. Children were incredibly important for not only rebuilding what was lost during the war but also males in the military who continue to go out and patrol. There was still a large chance that some of them might not ever make it back. Having children ensures not only their bloodline but also ensures that their sons might follow in their footsteps as well.

Aximili wouldn't be so lenient on this subject as he had the others. That made her even more nervous internally. She did not like fighting with him.

(Illium, what methods do you use to keep your fur so young looking?) Noorlin asks, curiously tipping his head. Illium started for a moment, moving her hand from her daughter's shoulder. Estrid almost let out a sigh of relief once she realized that he was trying to calm things down. The others seemed to be glad as well

(Well you see-) Illium begins, looking at her mate with a small smirk. Estrid settled down on her belly, knowing this was probably going to take awhile.

* * *

Estrid watches Aximili's ship disappear into the distance, the blue glow harsh against the andalite night. Once it was out of sight, she could feel a twinge of loneliness in her hearts. It wasn't often they were apart and Estrid realized that it was far too quiet without him beside her.

(Estrid?) Her mother stepped up beside her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Estrid turns a secondary eye upon her mother curiously.

(You know he might not wait for children, right? A Prince like him would want one as soon as possible… Your father certainly did.) Estrid felt her hearts drop but she managed a weak nod of her stalks. She still wondered exactly how much he wanted them. Did he want them enough to leave her? Or will he stay with her?

(Don't let him get away my daughter. Aximili looks to be a strong, well tempered young Prince. Don't let him get away.) Illium brushes her daughter's ears gently before backing away, turning as she did. Estrid watched her mother disappear into the scoop before she went completely slack.

Estrid hung her stalks and tail, knowing what her mother was saying. But as much as it frightened her, as much as she hated the thought of doing it so soon, it might keep him around. This could be the thing that causes him to end the relationship. Something Estrid knew would completely shatter what was left of her hearts. But would the pain be worth it?

Estrid did wonder that much.


	9. What Could've Been

Estrid's hooves thrums against the ground, almost in own mother's. The female's main eyes were angled at the ground with her secondary eyes look around her and kept a close eye on any holes that might be in her way. But despite her restless gaze, it never focused upon her mother.

(I had to settle myself Estrid.) Illium's voice echoes in her head, making her pin her ears against her head.

(Then why did you marry him?) Estrid didn't mean to sound so rude but this conversation was quickly growing tiresome for Estrid. She just wanted to forget about it just for a few moments.

(Because he was handsome, young, and confident. Something I fell for hard.) Illium replies softly, ears twitching. Estrid was surprised to find her mother's nose turning a darker shade in an andalite blush.

(Ah... Of course...) Estrid was tempted to just feed alone. She could see her mother did not quite understand the situation. Back when she was growing up, arranged marriages were far more common than ones out of choice of the couple. She knew her mother had chosen her father but it sounded like her choice was surface level.

She wondered if her mother had any regrets.

Estrid stopped herself right there, realizing where her thoughts were sliding to. Of course her mother didn't have regrets. As far as she saw, her parents seemed to enjoy one another's company.

What if she simply jump into marriage like her mother had? Where would that lead to?

Maybe she wouldn't be so intent on delaying their marriage any further if she was like her mother. Just marry him because he tickles her fancy.

Estrid slowly came to a stop as they came upon the bubbling purplish-pink stream that marked the end of her parent's lands. Estrid carefully stepped upon the springy blue grass at it's banks, gazing down into the waters. But was she doing it for the same reasons.

Estrid shook her stalks before turning her stalks away, sighing heavily as she does. A streak of blue catches her eyes and she was surprised to see a young male cantering on the other side of the stream, eyestalks twitching. He spots Estrid with a single one before slowly coming to a stop, ears perking forward in interest.

Estrid was struck by how much he looked like a young Alloran. His build was a bit more leaner but she could certainly see the former war-prince's likeness in his features and fur. Estrid realized he was waiting on her to speak, scuffing a hoof against a ground a few times with a small snort.

(Hello, I have not seen you before, do you live here?) Estrid asked politely, unsure of what else to say to the younger male. The child paws at the ground a few times before angling his stalks to the east, indicating that he did infact lived on this plot of land.

(I am Aralune.) He dips his stalks respectfully to Estrid. Estrid dips her own back just as her mother comes trotting up to her side.

(Ah, Aralune! Home from schooling early?) Illium asks with a small, gentle smile as she gazes at the younger male. Aralune pauses for a few seconds, warily looking off into the distance. Estrid turns a stalk in that same direction noticing another andalite thundering down from the hill.

(Unfortunately.) Aralune turns away before quickly cantering off, tail held high. Estrid watches in silence as he disappears over the crest of another hill before glancing over. Estrid was certain that the andalite coming up to them was probably a parent of the child. Though as the andalite became more visually defined she felt both of her hearts skip, immediately recognizing the male.

(Ah! Two lovely females stand at my borders this fine day!) The male slows down to a stop in front of the pair, grinning as he does. Though Estrid did not miss the fact he was gazing at her steadily with his main eyes. The last time they had spoke it didn't end so well. Actually, Tuxiden seemed uneasy when she had examined him. But now he was freely looking at her.

(Ah? Do you two know one another?) Illium asks, not at all missing the looks the two were exchanging. Estrid angles her ears back for a moment before confirming with a nod of her stocks.

(Hello again... Tuxiden...) Estrid guardedly yet politely greeted the larger male. Tuxiden dips his stalks in return, pawing at the ground a few times.

(You're looking rather lovely Estrid, has your adult coat finally grown in? It seems to be a lovely light blue now.) Estrid was thrown off by his compliment, standing up a bit straighter in shock.

(W-Well... Yes it has...) Estrid lowers her ears, feeling herself burning under her fur. That wasn't something Aximili had noticed quite yet which wasn't surprising to her. The young is always missing details.

Tuxiden said nothing else, his gaze still moving slowly across her body as if he was taking in every detail of her. Illium stomps a few times making Tuxiden start. He rapidly blinks his eyes in embarrassment before returning to his smiling once more.

(Are you both on a run?) He asks, tipping a stalk off to the side.

(Why yes.) Illium replies with a smirk, lightly rubbing her tail against Estrid's. (Aximili was just over a few hours ago to ask for Estrid to be his mate.)

Tuxiden's gaze became blank for a few seconds before slowly slipping into a depressed look. Estrid could feel her fur pricking along her haunches now. Why did her mother say that to him? It wasn't his business right?

Estrid couldn't help but sneak a glance over at the older female, almost asking her with her gaze. But Illium seemed more focused upon Tuxiden's disheartened look than upon her own daughter. There was something that her mother hadn't told her yet.

(Is that your son?) Estrid asks, angling a stalk towards the smaller dark pelted male that was now standing at the crest of the hill again. She was trying to change the conversation to something else. Tuxiden stiffens for a moment, breathing in a deep breath of air before dipping his stalks. His eyes nervously flick towards the smaller male, stomping his hoof on the ground a few times.

(Well yes…) Tuxiden replies quietly, ears flicking back ever so slightly. He didn't seem happy about admitting that which was a bit of a strange thing. Estrid's mother tips her head slightly to the side, mimicking Estrid's own expression of confusion.

(Are we interrupting something?) Estrid takes a step back, getting ready to run off again. Tuxiden quickly shakes his stalks before snapping his gaze back to Estrid. The blue coated female found herself startled by the intensity of his stare. Her mother on the other hand, was walking up between them.

(It has been rather nice seeing you again Tuxiden. I do hope you both have a wonderful night.) Her mother kindly, yet firmly says to them. Estrid got the hint and began to back up away from the stream.

(I do hope we get to speak again, Tuxiden. Perhaps I could meet your mate as well.) Estrid calls over her shoulder as she trots away with her mother, keeping a stalk eye upon the male. She did not miss his face darkening for a moment but that was quickly pushed away with a smile.

(Perhaps you will.) Tuxiden politely replies, running to his son with his own tail held high. The two meet at the top of the hill and there was a bit of rather angry tail waving. The two broke off into a canter before disappearing over the crest of the hill. Estrid couldn't help but wonder what that was about.

(Mother… is Tuxiden's mate still-) Estrid was interrupted by her mother waving her tail ever so slightly.

(No she isn't.) Illium replies with a sigh, breaking into a nervous trot. There was a moment of silence before Illium mutters, (He came asking for you after her death. I believe he is desperate.)

Estrid's mind stilled for a moment before she sucked in a breath through her nose, feeling her hearts clench nervously. (Why do you say so?)

(His son is only six seasons old and he wishes for another mate to take care of him while he is off planet.) Estrid's hearts unclenched, feeling relieved that it was just that. Tuxiden certainly seemed eager for her to stay a bit longer. But she wasn't interested in him nor in becoming a mother for Aralune. Not that it was even an option now that Aximili was in her life.

Though Estrid could not shake that little bit of pride she felt when he had complimented on her coat. But that was just one thing he had going for him against the many things Aximili did.

(Well I do wish him luck in finding another. Aralune seems to be a kind child.) Estrid politely says, straightening herself up. Her mother smile a bit more at her before looking forward.

(Perhaps he will.) Her mother gently answers, giving a small snort. (Now let's get back to the scoop. I'm sure your father is wondering what's taking us so long.)

With a nod of agreement, Estrid sped up into a gallop, racing across her homelands with her mother beside her.

Just as they came upon her home, Estrid felt her hearts drop at the sight of Aximili standing at the entrance with her father. The two were completely focused upon one another which allowed her to relax a bit. She wasn't quite ready to speak with the young Prince just yet.

(Mother… I believe I will continue my run for a little bit . I need to clear my head before I meet Aximili again.) Estrid says to her mother, who quickly looks at her with a frown. Illium glances over at Aximili and her father before glancing back at Estrid.

(Very well then, just do not keep him waiting.) Her mother rushes ahead while Estrid pulls back, heading back to the river. She needed to gather herself before she spoke to Aximili again. She knew they both needed to talk about somethings.

Lost in thought as she canters along the bank hardly taking notice of what was around her. Her hooves splashed in the water a few times, giving her some cool relief while she ran.

What should she do once she got back?

There was the topic of children that she so blatantly refused to talk about. Then her mother is pushing her to just to marry him as soon as possible. Though on the topic of marriage…

Maybe she had waited a bit too long.

She shook away that thought lifting her gaze from the ground. She nearly tripped over her own hooves as she realizes that Tuxiden had been on the other bank, cantering with her silently.

(So you finally notice.) He says almost playfully. Estrid was taken aback by his mood. Earlier she saw him angrily running off with his son but now he sounds… happy to see her?

(W-Well I wasn't expecting you so I had no reason.) Estrid was baffled at his appearance. Didn't he return to his scoop?

Tuxiden was silent for a few long moments before he replies with a sheepish smile. (To be quite honest I wasn't either but here we are.)

(Tuxiden, you know that you have no chance right?) Estrid sniffed, squaring herself as she slowed down. She was starting to get it now. He was waiting for her it would seem. But how did he know she was coming?

He didn't look at all surprised by her clear rejection. He just turns his stalks away from her, looking up to the sky.

(That's what I like about you Estrid, you do have that spark that I haven't seen in many females.) He turns a stalk towards Estrid again, smiling sadly at her. (If only I met you first.)

(Then why did you snap at me when we first met?) She was getting slightly annoyed by his fawning. What right did he have when she already did have a mate.

He was silent for a minute before he sighs heavily. (I was taken aback that you had already chosen a male. That did turn to anger, especially with how you looked at me. I do apologize for how I acted towards you.)

Estrid came to a stop, lifting her tail up ever so slightly. Did he really just assume that she was looking at him because she was interested. (How I looked at you? How did I look at you?)

Tuxiden gives a soft wave of laughter towards her in response. Estrid lifts her tail higher, wondering what was so funny now. He blinks his eyes several times in embarrassment as he scratches his blade into the ground.

(Forgive me if I made assumptions, but no female would stare at a male for more than a minute.) He grins at her.

Estrid bristles for a moment, her eyes widening in shock. (You… You… You!) She stomps a hoof into the ground, irritated by how cheeky that reply was. Now this was how a warrior acted. Uptight and full of themselves.

(You assumed wrong, why would you even want me anyway? I'm just a stranger to you aren't I?) Estrid snaps, face burning from embarrassment. Tuxiden jerks up, muscles tensing. He was not expecting that kind of answer it would seem.

(My Uncle spoke of you quite often.) He replies, pushing a hoof into the ground. Estrid couldn't stop that wave of nausea that she always had when she thought of Arbat. Of course he would boast about his 'student'. But why would Tuxiden?

(You sounded like a fine female and well…) He trails off, eyes glazing over.

(You sought me out?) She was a little bit disgusted that he would. He looked to be two years older than her and she wasn't the type to be exactly interested in males older than her.

(Yes and no. I was waiting until you had finished college before I did. But by that time disappeared for a year and a half, only to return and hide away. I couldn't wait any longer so I had mother help me find a match and I got married.) Tuxiden was deflating a bit at this, sadness glazing over his eyes. Estrid was getting the feeling he was regretting his choice.

(I take it the marriage did not work out as intended.) Estrid would've flinched at her assumption but she was still irritated with him.

Tuxiden falls silent, his gaze casted to the ground and his eyestalks focused upon the trees in the distance. (It had not.)

(She fled from me after...) He glances up the hill, his voice hollow with pain. It was apparent that he actually did loved his wife and her leaving was painful for him to remember. He digs his hoof into the ground quietly as he continues to avoid Estrid's gaze. (She...)

(You do not have to explain anymore if you do not wish to.) Estrid's stomachs tightened with guilt. She shouldn't have asked him that. She was really, really starting to regret it.

(Estrid...) Tuxiden sighs softly, slowly lifting his gaze up to her's. He tips his head ever so slightly to the side, eyes filled with grief. Estrid felt her stomachs clench again. (You really are beautiful as you are smart and I would've loved to have you by my side. I do hope Prince Aximili treats you well.)

But before Estrid could reply, he breaks off into a canter. She knew exactly why he had not allowed her to reply. Whatever she would say wouldn't comfort him in any way or manner.

Estrid lowers her head before glancing off into the distance, wondering if she should continue her run or return to the scoop. She still didn't feel like speaking with Aximili so she broke off into a lazy trot, main eyes focused upon the ground.

What would've happened if Tuxiden had managed to get to her first before Aximili? Would she be living her life taking care of someone else's son or would she have denied him?

Back then, during her first year of being home from Earth, she was... not in a good state of mind. She believed she would've thrown herself to Tuxiden in an attempt to give herself purpose again.

But she knew that she would've been utterly miserable as well. She would've been unprepared to care for a child that and she would more than likely being carry Tuxiden's as well. She also still had her hearts focused upon Aximili and if she had seen he had lived...

Estrid sadly shakes her stalks, looking upon Tuxiden's land with a sad look upon her eyes. No it was best that she had ran away and made a life for herself somewhere else. It was far better that Aximili had her as well. But she still knew deep down she wasn't ready to bear a child for him. She wasn't prepared for one then and she wasn't prepared for one now.

She needed some way of convincing him that waiting would be the best choice. But how?

Perhaps she could suggest that they simply store some spermatozoa before he leaves so that when the right time comes they could have a child, even if he's gone off planet.

Gone...

Estrid felt her thoughts stop at that, her stomachs twisting nervously as she comes to a stop in front of a Halafa bush. She absent mindedly pawed at a lower branch, her gaze focused upon the branch in front of her, examining it's round see-through leaves. Her eyestalks turned in the direction of the scoop, her mind wandering towards Aximili.

She was surprised to feel his own curious yet nervous mind. She stopped herself there willing herself not to reach out any further. She had felt his mind grow weary as her own had touched his. She knew she had probably alerted him of her presence.

He was going to be leaving soon... So very soon.

Estrid took off again, her stride much more slower than before. She wasn't ready for him to leave and she certainly wasn't ready for all of the worry his absence might bring. After all there were still yeerks out there and they were probably more than happy to tear Ax apart at the first chance they got.

Or worst, infest him.

A shiver ran down her spine as her arms unconsciously wrap around her lower torso, ears pricking forward. She could hear the bubbling of the stream again as she approached the border again. How had she wandered in a circle?

(Estrid, why are you here again?) Tuxiden's confused voice startled her out of her thoughts. The third time this day she found him by the stream. What was he waiting for?

Estrid had half a mind to turn away from him and leave for the scoop. She knew that Aximili would be coming for her soon if she didn't come to him. But something about Tuxiden's presence made her curious.

Why was he back at the border again?

(Estrid, are you feeling okay?) She nearly jumped as she heard a few splashes. She quickly snaps a stalk in Tuxiden's direction, just in time to see him climbing up the small bank. His silver-blue fur hung at his belly and legs as water dripped from him. His steps were heavy as he pushed up the bank towards her. She was becoming more and more uneasy by his behavior.

Why are you here again?

(I am fine. What are you doing on our land?) Estrid almost flinched at her own voice, startled by its sharpness. She didn't mean it like that.

(This is the third time you have been here.) He replied simply and softly, still approaching her. Estrid stiffened slightly at his answer.

(So is it for you.) Estrid's tail scratches into the ground a couple of times.

(Yes I know…) He stops, looking a bit ashamed. (I… Was hoping to catch sight of you again. I am rather sorry.)

(You do know there is still not a chance.) Estrid puffed through her nose in annoyance. Why was he looking after her so much now? He seemed to dislike her back at the park.

(That doesn't mean I can not enjoy the sight of a lovely female.) He takes a few steps forward, shaking the water from his fur. Estrid practically rocked on her hooves, his scent washing over her like a tidal wave. The strong musk of the male before her was surprising. Only enhanced by his wetness.

Aximili's own scent was gentle, familiar, and not strong. He was not yet in his prime age like Tuxiden. She quickly realized that she was becoming dazed and practically shut her nostrils in an attempt to not breathe anymore in. The strong scent was certainly making her head hurt a bit.

(A lovely female who's about to be married.) Estrid replied, taking a few steps back. She was cursing herself for wandering back here like an utter fool.

(Yes, where is he anyway?) Tuxiden turned his attention away, stopping once again. His stalks swiveled around across the fields of her land, looking out for Aximili. Estrid knew he was trying to be friendly but the way he was going about it was suspicious to say the least.

(At my parent's scoop. I must return to him anyway, so please go back to your own land and I will be on my way.) She was backing off again, turning her stalks in the direction of her home.

(Very well Estrid… If you wish to speak to me again I will be home.) Tuxiden's voice softened considerably as he backs off. Estrid did not stick around to watch him cross the water again. Instead she turned away and cantered off back to her scoop.

It did not take long for her home to appear on the horizon. It also did not take long for her to spot Aximili dashing across the field towards her, tail raised high. She felt relief wash over as she slowed to a dainty trot, her own tail raising in greeting.

The two crossed blades before Aximili reached down and gently brushed his finger tips across her cheeks in a chaste kiss.

(I was wondering when you would return.) He said softly, his own familiar scent wafting around her. So very much unlike Tuxiden's. She was glad for that too, she wouldn't be able to withstand his at all charm if he smelled like him.

Estrid reaches up, brushing her own fingers across his soft cheek. She was pleased to see the shuddering twitch that ran down his tail in response. Her eyes curled into a smile before she leans up, resting her chin upon his collar bone submissively. (I went for a run to clear my head.)

(You sounded worried… Are you sure you're ok?) Aximili stomps a back hoof, tail blade twitching against the blue grass below his hooves.

She cursed at herself, remembering that she had mind touched Aximili before running into Tuxiden. (I was just thinking about you leaving at the end of next season.)

(Ah.) Was Aximili's simple answer.

(Perhaps we should take a few trips with one another before then.) Estrid timidly places a hand upon his shoulder, stretching a stalk around his shoulder. She could see her father disappearing into the scoop but her mother stood outside, looking like she was watching them.

Estrid pushed that thought from her mind while she focused her gaze back upon Aximili. He was staring down at her with a slightly questioning look. (Such as?)

(Perhaps… Annaliu…) Estrid timidly began to play with the fur along his arms, unintentionally. Aximili seemed to stay silent while he stared down at his arm. Estrid blushed as she realises what she was doing and quickly removes her hand from his person. Aximili's eyes curled into a simple smile before he presses his hand upon her own arm. Estrid face flushed with heat at the simple contact.

(I would like to do so. Perhaps we could possibly do a tour…) Aximili softly murmured, fingers lightly running across her arm. Estrid watched with bated breath as his fingers ghosted up her neck before he rests his palm gently upon her cheek.

(To where?) Estrid asks quietly, leaning into his touch happily. She was glad for the contact.

(I was thinking just within our solar system, perhaps a bit further.) Aximili's other hand comes to rest on her other cheek now. Estrid closes her eyes, glad by the attention he was lavishing upon her.

(That sounds great.) She replies softly, sliding her hand upon his while she opened her eyes ever so slightly. Perhaps spending some time off planet would help the both of them.

(Maybe… we can take a trip to Earth as well?) Estrid was quick to snap out of her relaxed state when he offered that.

(I… I believe we can.) Estrid took a step back.

(You do not want to.) Axilimi places a hand under her chin, tenderly rubbing her along the throat with a finger.

(I do not feel comfortable with doing so.) She replies quietly while her hands slips from his shoulders.

(I understand.) He takes a step back, arms falling to his sides again. (I will not force you to if you do not wish to do so. Perhaps maybe one day…)

(Yes perhaps.) She softly agrees, pawing at the ground for a moment with her right hoof.

Silence settled upon the two, neither one knowing what to say. Estrid was tempted to start a conversation on the topic of offspring but then she remembered something else. She straightens up, her eyes focusing upon his. Perhaps this might be the time to ask him about marriage.

(Aximili… How long are you willing to wait?) Estrid asks, pawing at the ground.

(For?) Aximili was herding her with his tail eying her parent's scoop with a single stalk. She realized that he was moving her to his ship. Good some privacy to talk a bit more.

(Marriage.) Estrid broke off into a trot. Aximili was by her side in a moment, staring intensely down at her. She could tell this topic was definitely of great interest to him.

(For as long as it takes Estrid. I told you, I have chosen you.) Aximili replies, not even hesitating. Estrid was used to him being so intense like this whenever she brought up romantic topics.

(Yes, but you said…) Estrid stops herself right there. No, no she should stick to one topic at a time. Children can be discussed at a later time after all. (But it seems to be like you want to have the ceremony before you leave.)

Aximili slowed down in front of his ship, ears pricking forward again.

(That would be ideal but I can still wait.) He sighs gently, lightly running his fingers around the hatch trying to find the hidden button to open the hatch.

(Ah…) She was impressed once again by his loyalty and his ability to stick to what he says. Why did such an impressive male fall for her?

She felt his tail slowly run over her back, making her shiver lightly. Her hearts fluttered at the contact. But just as quickly, he moves his tail away. Something glittered in his eyes as he turns away from her. She realized even if he said he was going to wait, he was still worried. But about what? (Don't worry, I shall wait.)

With that, he presses the button and the hatch falls open. He motions up the ramp offering her to go up first. Estrid dips her stalks in response before slowly clopping up the ramp, breathing in deep. She could hear his hooves clicking hollowly on the ramp behind her.

She did not miss the soft sigh that left him.

She stopped and turns to him as he climbs to the top of the ramp. He examines her carefully then goes to the console. He seemed to stiffen once he notices that she was still staring at him.

(You're worried about something.) She insists as he switches on the controls. She never actually had him do this before. Where did this resistance come from?

(I worry about a lot of things.) He replies simply.

(No, you're specifically worried about marriage aren't you?) She takes a few steps towards him, digging her hoof into the grassy floor of the ship as it slowly rumbles to life.

(Of course I am.) Aximili answers, holding onto the panel as the ship slowly raises. Just in that moment Estrid remembered she hadn't said good-bye to her parents. She was certainly going to get a rather furious message later.

Once the ship had reaches cruising height, she takes another step towards him, placing her hand upon his shoulder. His muscles twitched under her hand in response to her light touch.

(Aximili, if you're worried then I wish to hear it.) She soothingly rubs his shoulder, fingers intertwining with the soft fur. He closes his eyes as he leans into her touch. She was surprised by how complacent she had made him by simply touching him.

(I'm afraid I will not return when I leave this time.) He sighs, lowering his head. He looked so tired and aged, not in body but in mind. Estrid rests her chin on his shoulder now, moving her hand out of the way.

(What makes you say that?) Estrid's thought speak voice was soft now.

(I just feel it.) He suddenly leans his head upon her own, twining his stalks with her's as he stares deep into her stalk eyes. She trembled visibly, feeling shivers racing up and down her spine while her hearts started to pound. Estrid knew their stalks had some kind of sensitivity, but not like this.

But also such great trust he had for her! An andalite doesn't just twine stocks with anyone. Only those they trusted greatly. She certainly knew she wasn't his shorm in any sense but maybe he saw her as a close mate.

But that still didn't offset the feelings of her chest clenching nervously at his answer. He just feels like he's going to die once he leaves? Do all warriors feel like that? It would explain why so many of them marry quickly.

(You're not going to.) Estrid's breath billows warmly against his cheek. She could almost feel his cheek brushing against hers. Her thumping heart did not slow down.

(It's likely though. Even if the war is ending that doesn't mean it's safe out there.) He moves away from her quickly. She felt a bit cold on the side he was leaning on as he left her.

Estrid knew it was likely he wouldn't return to their homeworld, alive. She could see why he was so eager to get married to her quickly. She could also see why he would look to have her carrying his child before he left. There was no certainty he would ever return each time he left on a war ship.

She felt her stomachs tighten guilty, feeling like he was depriving him of what he truly wanted. He could've taken a mate and be married by now. But here he was pursuing her. He really was loyal.

(I'm really glad you had chosen me Aximili, I do not deserve someone like you.) She was picking at the fur on her arm again. Something she hadn't done in a very, very long time.

(I have chased you from Earth to home, I'm set on taking you as my wife.) He steps forward, gripping her hands in his. Estrid felt her fur lifting while he clung onto her hands. She once again felt guilt.

(Then I… I would have to take you as my husband.) She shuffles her hooves, lowering her gaze to the ground. It was about time she made up her mind.

Aximili's eyes shone with happiness as he bumps his forehead against her's happily. (So you accept my proposal?)

(I do Aximili.) She breathes in his warm, familiar scent. Could she really do this? Could she really tie him to her? If that's what he wanted then Estrid decides she was going to make him happy.

(Of all places you could've accepted it, it had to be here.) He sighs, ghosting over one of her cheeks with his finger tips.

(Better late then never.) She smiles, doing the same to him. Once again her stomachs clenches, nervousness washing over her.

(Thank you, you have made me very happy.) His feelings were washing over her freely, bumping his head against her's. (Thank you.)

End of Chapter


	10. Nothlit Twice Over

Estrid stood stiffly beside her scoop as Aximili's ship came into view. It had been a few days since the visit with her parents. So far Aximili acted a bit more... excitable than he normally would.

He came home each night more excited than the last. She was amused that he was practically acting like a child excited for some trip he was going to take soon. It made her hearts warm to see him so happy. Though he did say that he was bringing him to their scoop the day before he was supposed to come. She did wish he would've told her far sooner.

She didn't feel prepared to have him as a guest. She had no clue if he had forgiven her for almost releasing a virus on their planet or not. She knew for a fact he probably didn't trust her in the slightest. But now she was going to be married to Aximili at least she could know him better.

Now she was here waiting for her mate to return with his nothlit nephew and shorm, Tobias.

Estrid felt her stalks twitch as the ship came to the landing pad near her scoop. She watches the smooth, white oblong ship release it's landing gears before landing with a heavy hiss. She takes a few nervous steps forward once she heard the engines die down. She could feel her hearts hammering in her chest as she watches the hatch slowly lower to the ground.

(Estrid! I'm so glad you came out to greet us!) Aximili's happy voice echoed in her mind as he appears at the door. Estrid could feel her stomachs tighten nervously as she dips her stalks to him.

(Of course, is it not proper to greet a new guest?) Estrid joked lightly, her secondary eyes searching for the feathered form of the nothlit flying out of the ship. But much to her surprised it wasn't an earth avian that came to stand at the top of the ramp, but a light furred andalite.

Tobias, she was sure it was him at least, had taken on a form completely different than Aximili's.

His legs were far longer compared to Aximili's. His face was similar in structure but he had deep green eyes like the leaves you might find on the trees on earth. He's two eye stalks taller than Aximili, but due to his lanky body, he certainly wasn't bigger in bulk. His 'mane', if you could call it that, hung around his face and shoulders obviously needing a good trim just like the fur on his legs and tail. Even his light navy colored fur was a bit shaggy.

(Estrid.) Tobias stiffly greets, dipping his stalks. Estrid was a bit surprised that he had learned a bit of how andalites greet one another.

(Hello Tobias, I see you are looking well.) Though saved for his shaggy appearance, he really did look well. Perhaps he was happy to be on the andalite homeworld.

(Yeah I guess, I'm feeling jet lagged though.) Tobias stretches his arms over his head, shivering as he does. (I'm just glad to get off of that ship.)

Jet lagged?

(Ah I am sorry to hear that you are jet lagged.) Estrid softly says, not really understanding what 'jet lagged' meant.

(Tobias come, let me show you our scoop.) Aximili trotted up to his nephew with an eager smile. He stands at his side, motioning with a hand towards their home. Tobias blankly stared at her scoop then nodded his head.

(Yeah sure, sounds great.) Aximili was quick to herd him into their scoop, looking like he was having an exciting chat with him. Estrid, for a moment, felt happy for him. Very happy.

He didn't seem to have many friends on Andal unlike he did on Earth. Well, all she had seen of his friends was Alloran and some male he brought for tail-fighting practice.

Estrid starts following after them but stops herself, ears trembling. Maybe it was best she left them alone to themselves for a bit. This was probably a tender time for Tobias anyway. He became a nothlit not too long ago and she wasn't exactly a person he knew well.

Also she didn't really want to face him just yet. Something about casually speaking to him made her stomachs twist.

(Estrid?) Aximili's upper body was poking out of the flap of her scoop now. She stopped mid-step and settles her hoof on the ground, puffing warm air quietly out of her nose. She then turns a stalk to him, smiling.

(Yes?) Estrid warmly answers.

(Are you not coming in?) He smiles at her hopefully.

Estrid felt her hearts thump at the sight of his smile, still finding it hard not to sway at the sight. She quickly shakes her stalks before replying softly, (I think I will give you two some privacy for now. I shall return before dusk.)

Aximili simply nodded one of his stalks. (Very well, I shall see you soon then.)

With that he disappears into her scoop, leaving the flap swishing behind him. Estrid sighs softly, turning away to canter off to the one patch of land that was sheltered from the cold wind. The group of Jarafall trees she planted after she first came here. Caring for them helped her a bit when she was at her lowest.

Her hooves beat in rhythm against the frost hard ground as she makes her way across her fields. She could see the silver-pink trees in the distance, their gangly branches hanging low to the ground to absorb nutrients.

She eagerly leaped past their hanging branches and into the little alcove that the branches made. The relief from the cold wind was nearly instant as the branches swayed in behind her. Estrid wasted no time in curling up in the center of the moss patch she had planted for her own comfort. This is what one would call a 'natural' scoop.

She normally went here to sleep somewhere new or simply to enjoy some time away from her computers. This was her sanctuary in a strange way. Though she had shared her sanctuary with her brother who had complimented on her work in getting the trees to grow the right way to create this little home.

Estrid lays her upper torso on the ground, relaxing her body with a hefty sigh.

She was glad to see Ax so happy.

He could hardly stop talking about both their wedding plans and Tobias' coming. Estrid did feel excitement at their wedding plans but she wasn't quite sure how she felt about Tobias coming. The former-human to hawk was someone who seemed rather… odd. She didn't get to interact with him much back on Earth but she did get the idea that he wasn't happy… about a lot of things.

Estrid sat up, glancing out at the branches, taking in the glowing orange sky above the branches. She breathed in then breathed out, a cloud of white fog billowing out in front of her.

But still, he was going to be family now. She would need to accept him into their family just as she would do with any one from her husband's family. It was proper to do so as long as they weren't disgraced or a criminal. Perhaps she could learn to enjoy the presence of the nothlit…

* * *

(Estrid?)

Estrid's eyes snap open as she gives a loud snort. One glance above the trees tells her that it was alright night time, perhaps a few hours after dark. Flustered, she hops to her hooves with a shake of her tail. (I'm sorry if I knew-)

She stops as she realizes she was face to face with Tobias now. She sucks in a breath through her nose, eyes widening ever so slightly. (Tobias, I had not expected you to seek me out.)

(I didn't really, I just saw this-) He motions to the trees around them. (and I thought I would check them out. It's pretty nice.)

Estrid felt herself growing hot under her fur as she digs her blade into the ground. Of course, what reason would Tobias have to seek her out? He was probably exploring their lands and stumbled upon her secret home. (Ah, thank you… it took me a year to grow.)

(Wait a second, a year?) Tobias sounded impressed, which startled Estrid.

(Yes… a year.) Estrid rapidly blinks her eyes in embarrassment.

(Trees here must grow faster than Earth's trees.) Tobias steps up to one of her trees, putting a hand on the smooth, curvaceous bark.

(I believe so, these mature within six months and are fully grown within twelve.) Estrid felt herself relaxing at the conversation they were having. She wasn't expecting him to be so kind.

(That's pretty cool.) He slips his hand off, grinning.

Estrid looked to the tree then back at him, ruffling her fur. Was her tree cool? Or was that some kind of human expression she didn't know about. (Cool?)

(Yeah it means that it's interesting.) Tobias relaxes on his back hooves, still keeping his main eyes on her tree.

(Ah, that's a rather interesting way of saying it.) Estrid was slowly lowering herself back down, tucking her front hooves under her chest. She found herself relaxing a bit more in his presence, which was pleasant.

(Yeah I guess.) Tobias shrugged his shoulders which made Estrid cock a stalk at him. She wasn't used to watching another andalite shrug their shoulders. Aximili did it sometimes but it was rare. He seemed to refrain from doing a lot of human things.

(So how are you liking Andal?) Estrid had no clue what else to talk about. She didn't know him very well.

(It's a lot warmer than I thought it would be. At least… on this side of the planet. Isn't it winter?) Tobias quizzically asks.

(It's… warm for you?) Estrid as a bit astounded. She wondered if it was just his morph or the fact that Earth got even colder.

(Yeah, it's like a mild winter in northern California.) She watches as he sits down on his haunches, waving his tail slightly from side to side.

(That is rather unnerving if I might be honest.) Estrid ran her fingers through her arm fur, looking away with her main eyes.

(Why?)

(Because I'm already shivering where I am.) She felt herself growing hot in embarrassment admitting this.

(We can head back to your scoop I guess, I'm sure Ax is waiting.) Tobias was getting up again, tail lifting high. Estrid felt herself flinch slightly at this, wondering if he knew that socially lifting your tail over one's head is a very threatening thing. But much to her surprise, he quickly lowers his tail.

(Oh sorry, that's not something okay to do.) Tobias apologetically smiled, resting his tail on his haunches instead. (Yeah, I forgot.)

(Oh no, please don't worry. You corrected yourself and that's all that matters really.) Estrid replies softly, already getting up to her hooves. She wondered if he really could end up as an andalite in the end. So far he's been showing some promise. (But yes, I believe we should return.)

Estrid trots out of the clove, bushing her fur against the cold wind that swept over her. She couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her body as the wind nips at her ears. She hears Tobias trot up beside her, his breath puffing.

(So you two… really are getting married?) Estrid nearly felt her hearts skip when he asked her that. Of course he would!

(Yes we are.) Estrid replies simply, ears angling.

(When?)

(First of what you might call 'spring'.)

(Oh cool…) Tobias falls silent, looking down at the ground. Estrid could feel the mood becoming more and more awkward by the moment. What could she do though?

(I guess… that'll make you my aunt?) Tobias awkwardly laughs.

Estrid felt startled for a moment, surprised that he would say that. After all, she was just as old as he was but yet she could be considered his aunt through marriage, at least in human terms. It was an incredibly odd thought that she didn't really like. Being considered an aunt made her feel old. Not even her own brother had kids yet.

(I rather you not refer to me as such.) Estrid replies carefully, her hearts clenching.

(Yeah, I won't don't worry… 'Aunt' isn't exactly what I think of as nice anyway.) Tobias turns his head away, looking off into the distance.

(Thank you?) Estrid wasn't sure if he was saying she was nice or that she wasn't bad enough to be considered something he didn't see as nice. But she decided to take it at face value. After all, it would seem they were both awkward.

(I hope you'll enjoy your time on Andal though… the lands you are getting are rather beautiful.) Estrid slowly starts, awkwardly smiling at Tobias. Tobias tips his head slightly then just nods.

(Yeah, I guess I will. It's more or less this body I've gotta get used to.) He pats his chest a few times.

(Ah?) Estrid was curious what was hard about getting used to an andalite body. It looked far easier than walking on two legs.

(Too many legs.) Tobias rubs the back of his neck, his shoulders shrugging.

(Oh.) Of course one would have to get used to having four legs. If a young andalite has to do it then a nothlit probably would too.

They came upon her scoop after a few minutes of awkward silence. At least she managed to keep a conversation with him for a bit. Estrid felt a little bit proud of herself at that.

(Ah, you found Estrid.) Axmili came trotting out, tail raised slightly. He bounces over to Estrid before lightly brushing his hand against one of her cheeks. Estrid felt her hearts skip a beat as she snaps a stalk nervously to Tobias. She wasn't used to showing affection around anyone but… it would seem Tobias wasn't paying attention anyway.

That or he's respectfully looking away.

(Come in, come in!) He herds Estrid to her scoop with his tail as he grins at her. Estrid was surprised by his energy as he practically shoves her through the door. Why was he so excited?! Tobias sighs heavily walking after them both slowly.

(Let's spend some time together.) Aximili says, closing up the flap against the cold. He starts taking out some strange disks on the table beside himself along with some kind of primitive viewing device. Estrid was surprised to find it was human technology. (How about a movie?)

Tobias looks down at the disks for a moment before back him with his stalk eyes. He looked just as confused as Estrid felt at the moment. Where did he get human technology anyway? But she couldn't fault him, she was glad he was trying to make Tobias feel at home here.

Estrid settles down on her haunches, listening to Aximili rattle off what 'movies' he had.

End of chapter  
_

Thanks for reading this so far! I'll be releasing three chapters at the same time next time.

Also thank you to my first reviewer! I'm glad to see you're enjoying it!


	11. The Trip

(Estrid, here do you mind looking at these?) Aximili comes bursting in through Estrid's front door, waving a pair of paper thin tablets in the air. Estrid nearly jumped out of her fur as she drops a few of her student's tests, littering the ground with some of the thin paper screens. She swears for a moment before picking them up.

(Aximili please, I'm trying to concentrate…) She mumbles, putting the up back onto the table. Aximili smiles apologetically at her as he slowly walks to her side.

(Sorry, do you perhaps have time to spare to speak with me?) He asks, looking a bit hopeful.

Estrid pauses for a moment, glancing at her paperwork before looking back at him. She needed to finish with getting these tests scored but she could use a break as well.

(Very well.) Estrid settles back down, eye stalk tipping at her mate. (What is it you wish to show me?)

(Here!) He sets the two paper screens in front of her, grinning. Estrid looks down at the tablets spread out before her, looking at the pictures displayed on them.

One was of a lovely blue-yellow planet with rolling fields and lovely pink skies. There was a subtext that said 'For those who wish for something close to home'.

The other was picturing a large dome ship that was taken at an angle, showing every lovely inch. The bottom read that they were booking now and to reserve your spot as soon as possible. Apparently it's an ad for a cruise ship around their solar system. How quaint...

(Which one would you like to go on?) Aximili leans in beside her, smiling. Estrid glances at him with her right stalk feeling a bit unsure. She wasn't really expecting him to take that trip idea seriously. But here they were, planning it.

(I believe we should stick to this one.) She pushes the ship tour to him, smiling. (It's better if we stay near home just in case.)

(Just in case?) Aximili echoed, picking up the tablet in his hand.

(Well…) Estrid didn't feel comfortable yet to leave their solar system. The whole Earth thing still left a pretty strong impression on her. (Perhaps something might come up at home.)

(Ah, I understand.) Aximili cocks at stalk at her, giving a smile.

(When do you plan on reserving?) Estrid moves away from the empty table to follow her mate to his own storage bin.

Aximili silently puts away his tablets before closing the lip with a flick of his ear. (Today, I believe it will make a good wedding gift don't you think.)

Estrid felt that little wave of nervousness that she always felt when they talked about their impending marriage. She pushes it back before giving her mate a small smile. (But we are not married yet.)

(Pre-wedding gift then.) Aximili smirks over at her, turning around. He brushes his finger tips against her cheeks in a light, loving kiss. Estrid leaned into it as she returns it.

(Very well, but now I'll need to figure out a better gift for you.) Estrid sighs, resting her hand on his throat for a moment. She could feel Aximili's neck clench under her fingers making her look up at him.

(Do not worry, if it's from you I'm sure I'll love it.) Aximili lightly tickles her stalk before stepping past her. Estrid sighs heavily, slowly shaking her stalks. Well that didn't mean she wouldn't match his gift.

(Oh yes! Before I forget, Alloran and his wife will be coming with us. Alloran had said that they needed some time off of Andal so I invited them.) Aximili looks at her with a nervous smile after saying this. Estrid sighs heavily in reply to this.

She didn't mind Alloran coming with them but his wife was something she wished to avoid. The last thing she need was her prodding into her private life again. The last time was enough for her for a lifetime.

(Very well, I believe their company will be enjoyable enough.) She replies, ears twitching back a few times. She might as well make the best of that situation. Estrid watches her mate head for the entrance of her scoop.

(Do you wish to feed with me?) Aximili pauses at the entrance, moving the flap away. The early morning sunshine filters in through the crack, bathing the ground in a warm orange light. Estrid twitches an ear before nodding her stalks.

(Very well.) She was quick to bounce to his side. She twines her tail with his, nuzzling him happily before trotting out. (Thank you Aximili, I'll be sure to enjoy your gift to the fullest.)

Aximili was by her side, brushing his coat against her's while his eyes curl into a smile. He says nothing as he leads her off, side pressed firmly against her's.

* * *

(Don't worry, I'll try to take care of your place while you're gone.) Tobias stands in front of them at the end of the ramp. His face was noticeably devoid of emotion as he waves at them. Estrid glances between her mate and him, wondering why he was shaking his hand from side to side.

(Thank you Tobias, we'll try to call you once we get away from the moons.) Aximili doesn't say anything about his waving, only dipping his stalks to Tobias. Estrid puffed through her nose before looking towards the ship.

Behind them a large, silver-pink dome-ship towers over them while andalites passed by them entering it. Estrid takes a moment to note that unlike the warships, this one had many smaller windowed areas that were probably the private rooms. Estrid could just make out some of them having a few andalites in them.

(Hey Estrid.) Estrid snaps out of her thoughts, looking to Tobias with a curious look in her stalks.

(Make sure Ax doesn't do anything stupid alright?) Tobias smiled at her as she looks at him surprise.

(I believe I can.) Estrid wondered why she would even need to manage her mate, he seemed to manage himself just fine. Aximili looked at Tobias with a sharp frown but says nothing about it. She had a feeling this happened before.

(Well okay guys, I guess I'll see you both when you get back. Please don't do anything stupid okay?) Tobias backs away, shaking his stalks at him. Estrid started frowning at him as well, ears angling back.

(Don't worry Tobias, we'll be fine.) Aximili laughs, turning away from his shorm. Estrid shakes out her fur before slowly following after Aximili up the ramp, watching as Tobias disappears into the crowd of andalites milling below the ship.

(Nervous?) Aximili suddenly asks, snapping Estrid out of her thoughts. Estrid is quick to shake her stalks, eyes curling into a gentle smile.

(No, I'm more excited than anything. Thank you so much.) She taps her tail blade gently against his as they walked side by side up the ramp. Aximili smiles back at her.

(So where is our room anyway… I want to unload my baggage as soon as possible.) Estrid turns a stalk to her back where she was carrying two bags full of personal toiletries and devices. Aximili turns a stalk to her back as well, lingering there for a moment.

(Aximili, you're too obvious.) Estrid shakes her stalks at him, noticing that he was more or less focused on her rump. He didn't do this often but sometimes it happens. She didn't mind it but he really shouldn't have been doing it in public.

(Ah! Forgive me Estrid.) Aximili ducks his head, embarrassed. (But to answer your question, no but we should be directed to our own personal space soon enough.)

Estrid nods her stalks as they come upon the edge of the ramp. A pair of warriors glance over at them then look again, dipping their stalks respectfully to Aximili. Estrid was surprised for a moment then remembers that Aximili was considered a hero on two planets now. It was an odd thought that she was about to marry a hero.

She stops beside Aximili as he speaks with an attendant. The attendant glances them both over for a moment before twitching a stalk. She realized that they were privately speaking with Aximili which annoyed her ever so slightly. But the conversation didn't last long and they were on their way again.

(What was that?) Estrid asks, stepping out of the way to allow a couple pass by them.

(Our room is A335.) Aximili replies simply. Estrid jerks her stalks surprised that the attendant would know that so quickly. Aximili must've figured out what she was thinking because he adds, (They say they are a rather good fan of mine.)

(Ah, that makes it a bit unsettling now.) Estrid stomps her hooves a few times, glancing around.

(Don't worry I'll lock the door properly.) Aximili answers with a small laugh.

* * *

Estrid was surprised by how lovely their room was.

There was a large view port that could be made opaque by a single command, which Estrid did since they were still in port. There was a large curl to the right just large enough to fit a family of andalites if so desired. The floor of the room was covered in soft Nel'fuer grass, pink and silver varieties. It was made to be rolled around and laying in but not eating.

Finally there to the left was a small storage area with a rolling pool of warm water and softly falling waterfall. It looked to be made to both be bathed in and to drink it would seem.

(Ah, it must've taken a lot to get this.) Estrid was sure this was one of the higher class suites. There was no way the normal ones would be this large!

(No…) Aximili blinks at her as he carefully slips the knot out of his pack before dropping it to the ground. Estrid turns a stalk on him, curious.

(I do have some influence Estrid.) Aximili sighs, stretching.

(Oh… Right…) Estrid flicks her ears back with a nervous smile. Of course he would use what influence he had to at least get them a better room. She keeps forgetting that he was a hero.

(How long to take off?) Estrid decided to move the conversation in a different direction. Aximili gazes at her then smiles.

(Two hours.) He answers, already starting to toss their things into the storage area. Estrid wasn't too surprised it was far off considering a ship this size would take awhile to prepare.

(There! How about we go and look around?) Aximili trots over to his mate, curling his tail gently around her's. Estrid felt herself warm up under her pelt as he squeezes.

(I would l-love to.) Estrid sputters out, tightening her own tail around his. She leans into his shoulder to brush her cheek against her's before stepping away. She was surprised that he hadn't let go of her tail when she did.

(Estrid?) Aximili gazes at her with a tender smile. Estrid could feel her fur raising ever so slightly at his expression.

(Yes Aximili?) Estrid nervously clops her back hooves, hearts pounding slightly. What was wrong?

(I adore you.) Aximili steps forward to gently place his palms on her cheeks in a gentle kiss. Estrid froze, unsure of as to why he was suddenly affectionate but she wasn't going to complain.

(I adore you too…) She laughs, kissing him back.

The two broke apart, smiling at one another. Aximili then gently tugs on his mate's tail with his own, asking her to follow. Estrid nods her stalks in reply to this and follows him out the door. But just as the two step out, Alloran steps into their view.

He takes a moment to gaze the two over, curious before he breaks into a smile. (Aximili! Estrid! It looks like we are neighbors.)

Estrid blinks up at the larger male in surprise. She wasn't certainly expecting that but Aximili on the other hand simply smiled.

(I might have requested your room to be next to our's.) He glances over at Estrid who stares back at him.

(Ah, I must thank you then.) Alloran politely dips his stalks to Aximili. (I'm sure it'll be far easier to plan group activities together if we are staying next to each other.)

Group activities? Estrid almost frowned at that. Wasn't this supposed to be a trip just for them?

(Well we can plan a few but I wish to spend time with my mate, alone.) Aximili says, almost as if he was reading her mine. Alloran tips his head before nodding his stalks in agreement.

(I believe Jahar would prefer it that way. She keeps talking about taking me down to one of the private holo-rooms and perhaps doing a simulation of o'lon hills.) He rubs his elbow with a small smile.

(Why o'lon hills?) Estrid was the one to ask this, which had both males looking at her. She looked between the two, noticing their uncomfortable looks. It doesn't take her long to figure out what exactly the ex-war prince had in mind. (You're not really planning on doing that in a holo-room ?)

(Well I believe it is time for me to go.) Alloran quickly backs off, eye stalks focusing on an escape route. Estrid frowns heavily at him as he trots off. She could feel Aximili's eyes on her, disapproving.

(Estrid really, did you-)

(Aximili, I wish to stop thinking about it.)

(You're thinking about it?) Aximili sounded perplexed even a bit shocked.

Estrid just turns away from him, sighing heavily. Estrid is more or less thinking about how crude it was to be mating in a holo-simulation room. She thought Alloran would have a bit more sense than that!

(Come Aximili, let's examine the activity list for the week.) Estrid is already walking into their room, tail held up slightly in disgust. Aximili huffed quietly through his nose before walking after her as well, not fighting with her.

(Very well Estrid.) He sighs, closing the door behind him. This exploration was abruptly cut short this time.

End of Chapter


	12. Vacation

Estrid paces around her mate slowly, tail raised high in threat. Aximili paced around her as well, looking over her form with both of his eyes trying to look for an opening to strike. But she was ready.

(Sparring first thing in the morning are we?) Alloran calls to them from across the sparring fields, arms crossed over his chest. He seemed excited, really excited. But she allowed herself be distracted for a single moment, allowing her mate an opening.

Estrid hops nimbly out of her mate's reach, tail slicing through the air. A loud crack follows as their tails clashed together. She didn't miss the spark of excitement in Aximili's eyes as she flicks his tail away.

(I see you have been practicing.) Aximili leans forward on his front hooves and curls his back hooves against his belly as he arches his tail over his head, aiming to strike Estrid's shoulder with the flat of his tail. Estrid lets out a snort, swinging her haunches towards him before their tails clashed again.

Estrid felt her muscles clench around her rump as she dipped under the force of his attack. He had gotten a lot stronger than last time. She was sure he was going to win by sheer strength than skill. But at least she could get a few hits on him while she was going.

(Aximili are you really taking this long to defeat a female ?) Alloran jeered at the both of them. Estrid had half a mind to snap at him but she simply slaps another blow away. He was an old male that was just stuck in the past. She could fight just as well as her mate.

(I say Estrid could probably defeat him. She's holding out well.) Jahar was pressed up lovingly against her mate, looking at them from their spot on the sidelines of the sparring field. A few other andalites had come around to watch them but Estrid was hardly paying attention to their reactions.

(It's been far too long since we have sparred Aximili.) Estrid flinches visibly as her mate's larger, stronger blade strikes her's hard, sending it back. But before she could come back from that jarring attack she spots his tail coming at her again. She hardly had time to flinch away from his blade as it flies over her back. He was aiming to knock her over!

The dodge had unbalanced her, a beginners mistake.

(I have gotten far better since then, my flower.) Aximili replies smugly, already sending his tail back to strike her in the side. Estrid lets out a hard wave of shock as his tail strikes her firmly in the side this time. She stumbles with a surprised snort, blinking a few times in shock. She could feel her side pounding in pain from the strike as she catches herself.

She flinches as she sees him step back, tail raising. She was waiting for him to bring her down to her knees but he didn't. She realized that he probably wasn't going to do that in front of so many andalites.

There was no honor in beating a female after all.

(You did well Estrid.) Aximili steps to her side, gently touching the place that he had hit. Estrid flinches visibly making Aximili pull his hand away quickly.

(I haven't been in practice for three years now.) Estrid looks over her side, wondering how big of a bruise he had left. She sees Aximili's stunned gaze. (What?)

(Nevermind.) Aximili's fur ruffles before he starts heading towards Alloran and Jahar. Estrid stares after him, wondering why he had suddenly got so disquieted. Was it something she said?

(Aximili, how about we spar before we part ways. It's always good to warm up before a long day.) Alloran steps forward to the smaller male, grinning with anticipation. Aximili twitches his tail then dips his stalks.

(I believe I can go again.) He replies, already walking off with the former war-prince at his side. Estrid tips her stalks down as she makes it to the side of the field. She could see her mate already facing Alloran.

She was surprised by how small her mate was compared to Alloran himself. Though she knew that she and Aximili were the same in height technically, it still was amazing to see how small he was compared to other males. But she wouldn't have it any other way, he was a perfect fit for her.

(I believe my husband will win.) Estrid nearly jumped as Jahar steps beside her smoothly, the delicate female puffing up.

(Your husband is larger than him that's why.) As much as she hates to admit it, Aximili is at a serious disadvantage. Alloran could reach him farther with his tail and didn't need to put much effort into swinging his tail into her mate. She felt a bit bad that she didn't have confidence in her mate's fighting ability.

(Ah, so you do not think he will win?) Jahar leans towards her, maroon eyes narrowing into a smirk. Estrid feels her rump fur starting to bristle under her admittedly predatory gaze. She had a feeling this female just loved to gossip and gossip she would if Alloran won this battle.

(He has a chance.) Estrid stomps a back hoof, tossing her stalks in the direction Aximili and Alloran were fighting. She couldn't help but feel a bit of pride as she watches him block blow after blow with smooth accuracy.

(Aximili is a fine warrior, but not as fine as my dear Alloran is.) Jahar sounds incredibly smug. It almost made Estrid want to knock her in the haunches. It took all she had not to snap at her for her arrogance.

(Ah ha!) Suddenly Alloran stumbles onto his front knees as Aximili's tail catches him low. In a blink of an eye, Aximili's blade was angled at the other male's throat. Alloran smirks up at him, looking like he was already accepting his defeat.

With the help of Aximili, he gets to his hooves before shaking out his lower body.

The two cross blades before making their way back to the two females. Estrid was already smirking internally, knowing her mate had proven Jahar wrong. She couldn't help but cast a stalk towards the other female's admittedly stony face.

(You did well my love.) Estrid bounded forward to meet her mate. Aximili seemed startled as she brushes her fingertips across his cheek gently. She knew she wasn't the type to show affection in public but she was glad that her mate had proven that old wheeze wrong.

(Thank you.) Aximili dips his head in embarrassment.

(Well I believe me and my wife will be heading off now.) Estrid turns a stalk around to see Jahar practically hanging onto her mate, dragging him away. The large male seemed embarrassed as he looked over at them. Estrid couldn't help but wonder how Jahar was able to control a male as large as Alloran like that. He seemed so timid around her!

(Very well Alloran, I do hope you and Jahar have a wonderful day.) She feels her mate brushing past her, signaling to her to follow him. Estrid prances around before walking quickly to Aximili's side.

(You as well.) Alloran calls, disappearing out the sliding doors and into the hallway.

(So was I… really that good?) Aximili asks timidly, looking a bit smug. Estrid curls her eyes at him, pressing against his side as she does. He dips his head in response, eyes curling into a smile.

(I do believe you are my love.) She replies in a smooth, soft voice.

(Thank you.) He was starting to lead her to the door now, all four eyes focused on her lovingly. (How do you feel about getting a massage?)

(A… massage?) Estrid was perplexed. What was a massage?

(It is a type of muscle therapy designed to loosen up the muscular system and relieve stress.) Aximili says before adding, (It's a human thing.)

(Ah of course.) Of course it would be a human thing. As much as she adored her mate, his fascination with humans was a bit unnerving sometimes. (I believe we could try.)

They stepped out into the wide busy hallway. Estrid could hear the sound of many hooves echoing all around her as she steps into the admittedly noisy hall. She glances around with her stalks taking in the sights before looking to her mate.

(Follow me. It should be on floor 69A.) He was quick to trot away, heading off down the hall. Estrid bristled before following after him, tail raised slightly.

(What will it be like?) Estrid asks curiously as they make it to the elevator at the end of the hall. Aximili glances at her before shrugging his shoulders. Several andalites passing by stared at him with a single stalk curiously. Aximili noticed this and ducks his stalks.

(Well… I do not know.) He quickly steps onto the platform with Estrid. Estrid digs her hooves in as the floor drops down. (I have not tried it.)

(Ah, so it'll be our first time together then.) Estrid sighs nervously.

(Yes it will be but I'm sure it'll be alright.) Aximili comfortingly presses against her side as they make it to the 'spa' floor. He gently guides her out then leads her away down the hall of many doors. Estrid couldn't help but notice how… nice this floor smelled. Like warm lotion and spring flowers.

(Ah, it's rather warm.) Aximili's fur was fluffing up slightly. Estrid noticed that too, it was comfortably warm. She felt like she could fall asleep here.

(It's here.) Aximili yanks her past a pair of soft curtains into a noticeably small room. For just a moment she could feel her fur raising at the thought of being in this small room for awhile, at least until the walls turned on to reveal vast nighttime plains of their world.

Two tables raised from the ground and a soft, soothing voice speaks over the intercom. (Please lay down and your session will begin.)

Estrid glances over at her mate for direction but he was looking at her with the same expression. Neither of them knew what was going to happen next once they did lay down. So they stood in silence until Aximili shrugs his shoulders.

(I guess it won't hurt to try.) He strides over to the table and crawls on top of it. He then allows all four of his legs to hang off of the sides while he rests his upper body on the raised front. He glances himself over before looking over at Estrid with a stalk. (It's comfortable.)

Suddenly a pair of arms sprung up from each side of the table. Aximili stiffens for a moment, tail raising. Estrid was raising her's as well, focusing nervously on the arms. The front of the arms split into finger-like protrusions before resting on Aximili's upper back and lower back. Her mate's eyes widened for a moment as the fingers began to gently dig into his back, moving around in small circles.

(Oh?!) Aximili trembled under the fingers, eyes widening. He was releasing wave after wave of confused emotional energy.

(Oooohhhh.) He suddenly goes slack, eyes narrowing into a pleasurable look. (Oh that's feels good.)

(It does?) Estrid nervously steps up to her own table, examining it.

(Just lay down and relax. It seems these are programmed for our kind.) He was practically putty under the robotic fingers. (Oh I can feel my muscles becoming more and more loose.)

(Er…) Estrid nervously climbs up onto the table, assuming the same position as Aximili had. She manages to keep her tail down as the arms sprung up just as Aximili's had.

(Relax Estrid.) Aximili coos at his mate, all four eyes closed. Estrid found herself startled by how relaxed he was. Normally even a relaxed andalite would keep a single eye open!

The fingers broke apart from one another before the hand was lowered to her back. Estrid stiffened for a moment as they dug into her skin. She waits as they began to make little circles in her back, loosening up the muscle. It takes her a few moments to realize why Aximili was so relaxed.

(Oh?) Estrid felt her whole body go slack as they tapped the central nervous system along her back. She lets out a pleasurable sigh as they continued to work on loosening the muscle around that group of nerves. Of course it would relax her, they were quite literally loosening her nervous system as well!

(Feels good.) Aximili sighs, the fingers working down farther his back.

(I hope this won't make me too lazy the rest of the day.) Estrid sighs, giving in.

(I'm sure you'll be back to your overly anxious self within an hour.) Aximili seemed to laugh after that.

(What's that supposed to mean?) Estrid huffs through her nostrils, turning a stalk on Aximili. She trembled as the fingers ghosted over her withers and straight down to her lower body's back.

(You're always nervous or worrying about something. It makes me worry about your health sometimes. I'd hate to see what you'll be like once you have our children.) Aximili's tail lazily swishes over the ground.

(Well it's a rather good thing that won't be anytime soon.) Estrid couldn't even muster the energy to be annoyed with him. She had good reason to worry about things. Something could always go wrong!

(Soon enough.) Aximili turns a smiling stalk upon her face. Estrid felt her pelt prick slightly as she stares at him slightly annoyed.

(Aximili let us not speak of children right now. We'll have plenty of time to plan for those.) Estrid turns her stalk away, closing it entirely. She hopes that he wouldn't push the subject.

(Very well, after this.) He mumbles quietly, stretching out with a sigh.

The rest of their session was spent in utter silence. Estrid didn't have much to say to him and after she had cut their conversation about children short, she suspected he didn't either. It wasn't until they were making their way out did he speak to her again.

(How do you feel about going for a feed?) Aximili tenderly presses his side against her's, eyes curling into a warm smile. Estrid felt relaxed enough to return his affectionate gesture as they made their way down the hall.

(Sounds good. Perhaps we can visit some of the holo-simulators after.) She leans into his body, main eyes closing. She could feel him curl an arm around her waist in return.

(Good, but Estrid?)

(Yes?) Estrid turns a stalk onto his face.

(Let's not cuddle in the middle of the hallway.) Aximili laughs nervously, glancing over at an older couple who glared at them as they passed by. Estrid was quick to remove herself from his grip, face burning.

(Sorry…)

* * *

(Ah, what kind of simulation shall we do?) Estrid looked over the panel of the simulation room, smiling a bit. She was thinking about doing something nice like perhaps a beach run or maybe exploring some old ruins on their homeworld. Aximili steps in beside her and taps the 'mind' selection.

(How about I surprise you instead?) Aximili smiles warmly at her, already walking into the room. Estrid could feel her hearts thumping as she steps in beside him. The 'mind' selection reads the user's mind and makes a simulation of what they are thinking of on command. Estrid wondered what her mate could possibly have in mind.

Almost as soon as the doors closed behind her the room bubbled and change, raising up a soft bed in the center. She looked around at the candle lit room, surprised.

In the center was a soft almost silky looking bed that reminded her of a bed from Earth. She takes a look around taking in the softly lit light purple walls of their room. The heavy aroma of incense burning nearby made her sway on her hooves for a moment, eyes closing slightly. She could hear even the soft rush of a river nearby and the gentle mating calls of a kafit somewhere outside.

(This is lovely Aximili.) She says softly, turning a stalk upon her mate. Aximili's eyes curl into a smile as he steps close to his mate. Estrid shivers as he curls his fingers around her cheek, leaning in to nuzzle her.

(I knew you would like it.) He takes her hand in his, pressing his palm up against her's. Estrid felt a rush of loving emotional waves enter her body at the contact. She sends her own to him in reply.

(Come, let us enjoy our 'night'.) He leads her off to the bed, curling his tail around her's. The two hop onto the bed, not letting go of one another for a second. Once settled down, Estrid lays against her mate while taking in his emotional waves and sending her own to him.

(Estrid?) Aximili's chin rests on shoulder while he presses his whole body against her's.

(Yes Aximili?) She nuzzles his eyestalk soothingly.

(Do you want our wedding to end in a place like this? Not a run but perhaps… our own private room?) Aximili timidly smiles up at her, hand tightening around her's. She noticed the room shimmering for a moment.

It wasn't a traditional marriage without the couple running off for a few days to be alone. In the past males would marry their intended during their mating seasons and during this run they would mate with them. The run was supposed to be a time for the two to bond closely while readying the next generation.

She wouldn't mind skipping that part. This would be far more romantic anyway, the two of them cozy inside of a lovely place like this. She found being out in the spring rains to be rather mood dampening anyway.

(I would love to.) She murmurs, nuzzling eagerly against his ear now. Her mate squeezes her hand in reply, more waves of warmth entering her body. The two sat in silence once again, accepting one another's feelings as they opened up their minds to one another.

The world began shimmering around them again as her mate sits up a bit. Estrid realizes he was changing the scene again. She watches as the vast fields of her home began rolling out in front of them and the gentle scent of mid leaf-harvest tickled her nose. She wondered how he knew how her home looked during this season. It was amazing how detailed and close it was to how it actually was during that time.

(Ah?) Estrid noticed something curled up at her stomach, which quickly made her jump to her hooves. The creature that was curled up against her fell over with a snort of surprised before looking up at her with all four of it's deep green eyes.

It was a young male andalite. An infant to be exact.

Estrid kneels down in front of the image of the child, examining them carefully. He looked like a cross between her and Aximili. It didn't take her long to figure out who the child belonged to.

For a moment she felt a wave of affection towards the child. A child that Aximili wanted of their own…

(Why are you showing me this?) Estrid settles back down, stomachs twisting slightly. She did not mind the child at all. She adored children.

(I hope this will be our future one day) Aximili replies sheepishly, leaning into his mate while he stares down at the image of their child he had created. Estrid smiles warmly at him even though her stomachs were tightening further. She wanted this future as well, but not anytime soon.

(Perhaps in two years or so-)

(Estrid, I want it to be soon.) He cuts her off, looking at her seriously. Estrid gazes at him in silence, gaze dulling considerably. He was starting with this again. Why was he pushing it so much now? Was it because they were going to be married?

(Aximili I do not feel comfortable having children right now.) Or at any time. She wanted to have children but something was holding her back. She always felt ill at the thought of bearing offspring. She feared what would happen if she actually fell pregnant.

(Estrid…) Aximili shifts slightly so that he could face her with his mane eyes. She was surprised by how serious he was. (Estrid, you can still keep your job and your life even if you have a child. Females do it all of the time.)

Estrid looks away with all four of her eyes focusing upon the small child curled at her belly. The little one was dozing now, looking like he wasn't taking notice of their conversation. Of course they wouldn't, this was just a simulation afterall.

Aximili was right though, she could do both. The college allowed female teachers to bring their young with them until they're old enough to go to school. She would be able to do the things she used to considering andalite offspring were a lot more independent after a year. But yet… she still felt afraid…

She felt afraid of being pregnant.

She just couldn't have something growing inside of her. It made her ill!

She wanted to have a child without having to carry it herself. But finding a child to adopt was incredibly hard considering parents do not give up their offspring easily. That and Aximili probably wanted one with his own and her genes.

(Aximili, please don't.) She leaned down burying her face into his chest. She felt herself starting to tremble pathetically. Why did she feel so afraid of bearing a child? Why couldn't she just be normal?

(Estrid, why?) Aximili asks, wrapping an arm around her shoulders while he places a hand on her cheek.

(Just don't, not now.) Estrid breaks away, getting up on her hooves. She felt like her day was already ruined. Why couldn't Aximili leave things alone?

The scene around them faded away and silence fell upon the two. Aximili got to his hooves as well, ears pricking forward as he gazes at his mate's face. He steps to her before placing his hands gently upon her own cheeks.

(Estrid, why?) He asks again, but Estrid pulls herself away. She sucks in a few breaths of air through her nose before shaking her stalks.

(Let's us worry about all of that until after this trip. I want to enjoy my time with you Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.) She gently took his hand into her's before pressing the palm firmly up against his. She began sending him wave after wave of gentle love to him. (Please let us worry about children later.)

Aximili gazes into her eyes silently for a few moments before dipping his stalks to her. He presses his side up against her's while nuzzling her cheek gently. Estrid could feel his warmth entering her body again as the scene changed into a moonslit field. She could feel the cool air of first-leaf washing over them again as he gently pulls away.

(Estrid, I will honor that request.) He motions for her to lay down with him again. Estrid felt her knees grow weak at his gentle smile while she joins him on the ground. Aximili presses his palm firmly against her's while looking out across the field.

(Thank you Aximili.) She felt glad that she had a kind mate like him. He never pushed her too far.

(Anything for you, Estrid.) He nuzzles against her cheek before resting his head against her shoulder. (I adore you.)

End of Chapter


	13. Drunken Prince

Note: I'm changing the rating to M because of this chapter. There is very light sexual material, so be warned.

(We are getting essentially what humans call, drunk.) Aximili proudly pushes a pair of swinging doors open to reveal a human style indoor/outdoor area complete with what Estrid believed called a 'bar'. She could also see tents set up in the outdoor area for privacy. Vaguely she saw the shapes of a few andalites in a couple of them.

(We are getting intoxicated?) It didn't take much to figure out what his intentions were. She could identify intoxicants rather quickly. There seemed to be many, many kinds including specialty drinks lining the walls around the curved table.

(Yes.) Aximili slowly steps forward, his eye stalks twitching around the room. Estrid followed after him feeling like it was strange they would set up a human style dining area. Was an andalite one not good enough? Then again, considering Aximili's love for human's, he probably chose this ship for it's many human-like areas.

(Ah, how about one outside?) Aximili was focused on one of the many 'private' tents that littered the outdoor area. Estrid would feel a bit better about getting intoxicated if she wasn't seen. So she walks off to the nearest tent and enters inside.

(Ah, you decided for us.) Aximili appears at the entrance, ducking as he enters through the flap. He shuffles around until he could tie the silken flaps together before returning his attention to his mate. Estrid dips her stalks to him smiling.

(Well let's take a look at the menu.) He unclips a paper thin screen off out of a bin, looking down. He starts scrolling through the menu while walking to Estrid's side. His gaze suddenly lights up at he comes to stop on a particular menu option. (Ah! My favorite kind of drink, ellinar extract!)

( Ellinar extract?) Estrid echoed curiously looking over his shoulder. She saw a bowl of greenish-silver liquid pictured just under the item name.

(Yes, would you like to try some?) Aximili asks, already sending off for one order of it. Estrid takes a moment to think it over. Many intoxicants do many different things to an andalite. Some simply makes one dizzy while others boost mood, stamina, and other things as well. What did ellinar extract do?

(I believe I will.) Estrid reaches over giving the screen a few times, sending off yet another order.

(I do hope you'll like it.) He shuts off the screen, settling down with a small happy huff. Estrid does the same gazing curiously over at him. (But either way, I do hope you're enjoying the cruise my dear.)

(Yes I am Aximili.) Estrid beams at her mate. She really was enjoying her time on the ship. The many different activities and places to explore kept her very entertained. But what made this trip extra good was the fact that Aximili looked like he was having 'the time of his life'.

(I'm glad, perhaps we'll go to the simulated beach before we land tomorrow.) Aximili purred, leaning into his mate with a smile. Estrid blushes in return, eyes narrowing into a smile.

(Sounds wonderful Aximili.) Estrid sighs, relaxing in Aximili's presence.

(Hello?) A female andalite sticks her head into their booth making both Estrid and Aximili jump up in shock. The female takes a moment to look between the two before stepping in. Estrid relaxes as she sees a tray carefully balanced on her back with two bowls in the slots.

(I've got your drinks.) She steps to them with a bright smile, taking the bowls out. She then bends over, setting the bowls in front of the two. (Enjoy!)

Estrid stares down at the bowl placed in front of her, unsure. She watches as the waiter walks away, giving her a small smirk as she does. She wasn't sure as to why, but that smirk looked mischievous.

(So this is ellinar extract?) She lightly nudges the bowl with a hoof as she frowns.

(Yes, I drank it quite a bit while I was on my ship. It's better than being bored out of one's mind.) Aximili already had his hoof in his bowl, smiling. She watches as the silver-green liquid disappears into his body before placing her own hoof into her bowl. The liquid was freezing cold.

(You should only have two bowls or else you may lose your senses.) Aximili warned lightly as he watches her drink. It made her leg tingle oddly as it makes its way up to the first pouch in her knee. That tingling turned to buzzing within a matter of moments.

(I believe I'll be fine.) Estrid sighs, already feeling her body buzzing as well. Whatever this stuff was, it acted rather fast. Aximili shakes his stalks at her, ordering another bowl for himself.

(I was simply warning you.) He waits for his new bowl, eyes examining her own as he does.

(Don't worry Aximili, I'm sure I'll be fine.) She sighs heavily at him, finishing her first bowl. She scoots another one to herself before drinking it as well. Her body was buzzing even more now and her mind felt… slower. But she didn't stop.

One bowl turned to two turned to three. By the time she made it to her fourth, she had practically lost her senses. Her mate on the other hand, was on his sixth now. He looked lucid still though his stalks were starting to droop.

(You see I am fine.) Estrid plops heavily onto her haunches, smiling dizzily at Aximili. The male snorts loudly at her, shaking his head as he does. She didn't quite get the gesture but she did think he looked nice doing that. Actually, to her, he looked nice doing many things right now.

(You certainly don't look like it Estrid.) He sounded amused as he watches her tip her head slightly. She breathed in a deep breath of air, noticing how strangely… alluring he seemed to be getting by the moment. Actually, something about him made her more excited than normal.

(You're looking good tonight my dear, did you do something to your fur?) Estrid scoots closer, her eyes focused upon his. Aximili stops drinking for a moment, looking a bit surprised.

(No, nothing new.) He was scooting closer now as well, his nostrils flaring. Estrid could feel her hearts pounding in her chest furiously. The two lean in close to one another, eyes closing slightly as they take in each other's presence. Estrid had no idea why but she was more attracted to him than ever.

Estrid found herself touching her mate more and more. She could hardly keep her hands off of him!

(Aximili?) Estrid's breath stirs Aximili's ear fur as she gently ran her fingers down his cheek. She could feel him tremble beside her as he leans into her touch.

(Yes Estrid?) He asks cheerfully, moving his hoof from his bowl.

(I believe I want to have you.) Estrid laughs, nuzzling into his chest as she looks up at him with her stalks. Aximili stares at her for a few seconds before lightly pulling her close. She could feel her body warm up even more as his fingers danced lightly across her withers for a moment.

(You sure about that Estrid?) Aximili cups her cheek. Estrid couldn't take her eyes off of his. She could feel her body reacting acutely to his touch as he rubs his fingers against her cheek.

(I do not know, but I do know that I want to mate.) Estrid submissively rests her chin on his chest, eyes glittering as she stares up at him. She could feel Aximili's muscles tense under her in response. She could hear his breathing quicken as his fingers squeezed around her cheeks.

(Estrid, you must be sure. I am willing but I do not wish for you to regret it.) Aximili leans in close to her, breath billowing against her face. She practically melted under his caring gaze as he continued to lavish her cheeks with kisses.

Was she sure?

She knew that she wanted him but her mind felt a bit fuzzy, being eaten at by the growing lust inside of her. It was almost like her body was reaching it's peak, readying itself to mate. Readying itself to reproduce. But that couldn't be possible, she wasn't due to go into heat until first leaf, nearly four earth months away.

Maybe it was the extract making her body like this. Maybe it was simulating heat, making her aroused. If that was true then what did she have to worry about?

Her parents? As much of a taboo as it was to mate before marriage, she still could probably get away with it without them knowing. Sure months ago she would've said no but now…

Maybe being around Aximili really was making her morals loose.

Estrid breathes in her mate's scent, fingers digging into the firm muscles of his abdomen. She could feel Aximili's body shudder under her touch.

Perhaps she was interested in doing so since Jahar had told her about mating with her own mate before marriage. Perhaps with their marriage ceremony just a few months away she was getting antsy…

(You'll be gentle with me right?) She asks, pulling away.

(Estrid, why would I hurt you?) Aximili leans forward, eye stalks twinning with her's until the only thing she could see from her own was his eyes. He trusted her so much… why couldn't she just trust him?

Just let go…

(Aximili… let us return to our room then.) She whispers pulling away from him. She would trust him just as he trusts her. She knew he was an honorable male who wouldn't dream of hurting her.

'Forget about traditional values for a moment.' Her extract addled mind teases her. 'Go for it!'

(Very well… let us go then.) Aximili twines his tail with his mate's as he leads her out. Estrid leaned into his warm form, eye-smiling lovingly up at him. At this point even the stares of the strangers around her didn't put her off.

The farther along they got the more touchy Aximili got with her. She certainly didn't mind the attention he was lavishing upon her.

(Aximili, settle down!) Estrid giggles as her mate nuzzles her eagerly while the two make their way down the hall to their room. Several andalites were quick to hop out of their way, looking at them with frowns or disapproving looks as the two kissed and nuzzled.

Estrid didn't care though. Her whole world was Aximili now.

His scent, his touch, his voice, everything about him excited her. She wasn't sure if it was the extract loosening her or she had finally given in to the lust she had felt for him since their first meeting. They had been affectionate but never to this degree, they always stopped at a deep kiss.

(Sorry Estrid, I adore you so much. I can not stop myself any longer!) Aximili gleefully laughed, his fingers twining into her mane as he turns her head into another cheek to cheek kiss. Estrid couldn't help but sigh, giving into his kiss for a moment. She felt the same as well anyway.

They barely made it into their room when Aximili was upon her, tail brushing places that had never been touched in such a way. Her haunch fur pricked in delight while he brushes his tail just above her hocks and trails up her legs.

He pulls his tail away, facing her. His breaths were rougher, rasping in his throat as he grabs her by the mane, pulling her into a kiss. Estrid giggles again, giving into his fierce yet loving display of affection. She could feel that primal urge to just turn around and let him mount her.

Aximili's scent was strong, almost overpowering. Estrid could feel herself swaying on her hooves as she breathes in breathfuls of it. She couldn't help herself as she runs her finger's hotly over her mate's cheeks, nuzzling him here or there as she does.

(Estrid.) Aximili moaned, burying his face into her's in a deep kiss. His hooves snap against the ground a few times as he lifts his tail high. Estrid felt her excitement mount even further as her eyestalks travel down between his legs.

She knew that he was ready to mount.

(Aximili, my dearest Prince, I am ready.) Estrid turns around, flicking her tail off to the side. A primal thrill ran through her body as his nostrils flare and pupils dilated as he examines her awaiting form.

(Estrid!) Aximili's fur puffs up as he walks up behind her. She trembled at the feeling of his hand resting gently on her rump, pushing her tail further away. She nervously stomps her back hooves a few times, willing him to just mount her now.

But he took his time in looking her over. He was touching every part of her below; making her shiver, whimper and moan as he digs his fingers into warmth practically making her wild with need.

Finally he mounts her, front legs hooking around her stomach, clenching. He doesn't take long to find his mark, filling her. Estrid breaths in deep, her body shaking with delight as he has his way. She could feel her mind twinning with his as he presses his cheek against her's.

(Estrid… Estrid… Estrid…) Aximili's voice was dazed as he kisses her deeply. He somehow forces her onto her knees, giving him a dominant position. The two couldn't tell who was who as their mental connection deepened to the point they were both lost in the throes of lust.

When Aximili finally moves from her, the two collapsing, he sends a wave of affection towards her. The two laid there breathing quickly, slowly coming down. Estrid lays down on her side, eyes slowly closing as she does.

(I adore you very much my Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.) Estrid could feel sleep already pulling at her. But she manages to keep awake as her mate climbs on top of her again, tail raising in a display of pure dominance. She would've met his challenge a long time ago if he had done the same. But now she was willing to give him control. She just wanted to let go.

She smiles gently, lifting up her rear for him.

(I as well Estrid-Corill-Darrath.) She feels him slowly run his tail down her side as he nuzzles against her ear. She could feel him readying himself again, hands brushing lovingly against her ears and cheeks. (I always will.)

End of Chapter


	14. Acceptance

(Ugh, I should've refrained from having that much extract.) Estrid was leaning on the window in their room, eyes focused on the pink planet below them. Her stomachs were clenching and rolling, illness washing over her in tidal waves. Across the room Ax was leaned over the pool in the corner practically submerging his face into it. He too looked pretty ill.

(Never again.) Aximili groaned, trembling as he got to his hooves. Water drips from his chin, fur hanging before he wipes it away with the back of his hand.

(Never again.) Estrid agrees, rubbing up and down her legs in an attempt to stop the ill feeling. The very first time she had ever attempted to drink ellinar extract and she ended up practically blacking out. Now she was paying the price.

(What happened?) Ax was on his hooves, ears pricked forward towards a patch of grass that was visibly crushed. Estrid could vaguely make out something shining on it as well. Fluids? Of what kind?

(I don't quite remember…) Aximili begins flattening the fur on his chest, puffing quitely. (Maybe we tail fought?)

(Perhaps so.) Estrid could vaguely remember something about them tangling together. She was struggling to put the pieces together. So far she knew she was intoxicated and they did something very physical.

(Oh…) Aximili suddenly stops grooming himself, eyes lighting up in surprise.

(Oh? Do you remember?) Estrid pricks her eyes towards him curiously.

(Yes, a bit of it.) She noticed his nose turning a deep shade of blue as he looks away from her. What did they do? She waits in silence for him to divulge the information he had.

(I believe we may have… mated.) Aximili laughed nervously, tail curling between his legs slightly. Estrid looked at him in shock for a moment before looking down, hearts clenching. It was a mistake but the only mistake they were going to make.

Estrid breaths in deep, feeling irritated with herself now. She should've had more sense. (Well if that is true, then what done is done.)

She notices relief washing over her mate's face, his shoulders slacking. He must've been worried she might snap at him. But he wasn't the only one to make the mistake. She had a hand it in too. They both acted dishonorably.

It takes two to lock tails after all.

(I believe a bath is in orde-) Estrid suddenly bent over at the waist, her lower stomachs clenching tight. She breathes out slowly as the wave of pain goes away as quickly as it came. But in it's wake came another wave of nausea.

(Infirmary first.) She puffs, shaking as the wave of nausea slowly washed away. What was that? Why did her stomach feel so tight?

Aximili's expression was one of shock but then that quickly turned to worry.

(Yes, let's visit the infirmary.) Aximili is her side in moments, moving his mate's body up against his. Estrid smiles warmly up at him, grateful. She could feel Aximili's worry along with his affection to her. (Can you walk?)

(Yes of course… I really should've held back.) Estrid sighed as he led her out of their room. As they exited she noticed Alloran coming out of his own room… with his wife.

(Oh dear, you do not look too well Estrid. Drank a bit too much I believe?) She almost groaned at the sight of the other female's self-satisfied smile. It was obvious that they probably heard them. She looks at Aximili with an eye-stalk noticing that his gaze was focused firmly on Alloran, face flushing.

(Well I hope you both feel better later. I was planning on asking if you wish to go play some driftball with me later.) Alloran smiles politely at the two of them, carefully pressing his flank against his mate's. Jahar smiles up at him before looking to Estrid.

(Try not to over do it next time Estrid, it isn't good for one's health.) With that the two walked off, looking like they were joined at the hip. Well at least she could say they looked happy together, even if she didn't like Jahar.

The walk to the infirmary was a long one. She was finding it hard to take steps, nausea washing over her with each one. She was probably one of those who couldn't handle the extract after it's been absorbed completely. Why she couldn't be one of those who were full of energy after?

(Wait here.) Aximili lightly leans her against the wall across from the infirmary door. He opens it before trotting inside. She watches as the door closes behind him with a snap. There was a minute or two before he comes out with a nurse by his side.

(Feeling ill after a night of enjoyment are we?) The nurse lightly leans her up against him before slowly leading her inside. Estrid huffed through her nose, not interested in being judged at the moment. (Well we'll give you something to soothe your stomach.)

He leads her to a corner room with a single curl in the center. Above the curl was an examination drone, hovering quitely. She turns her stalk to Aximili, who stood at the room's door before looking at the table in question.

(I would like to do a quick examination to decide what I should give you.)The nurse explains gently, motioning towards the bed. Estrid shakily walks to the curl with the nurse's help then plops down into it. She almost sighed as the warm bedding fluffs up around her, pulling her into it's soft bliss.

(Now then.) The nurse walks to the drone's control panel. He presses a few buttons to make the drone lower above her. Estrid relaxes as a bright purple light washes over her, taking in her vitals and inner workings. There was a soft hum before the machine turns off and a 3D model of Estrid's body, inside and out, appears on the screen in front of the nurse.

(It looks like you may have caused some swelling in your legs. It looks to be external and not from what you drank.) Estrid felt her face go hot in realization that was probably from mating. She was starting to remember bits and pieces now; which did involve her remembering that he had her fall on her knees at one point while he was on top.

(Your AL is a little bit high but I'm not too worried. Ah… you seem to have a change in your R-hormones.) The nurse taps on the screen a few times, pulling up a chart that showed her reproductive hormone levels. The ones that controlled ovulation were high but were lowering.

Estrid felt her stomach clench again, this time threatening to expel her grass. She noticed that the ones that controlled pregnancy were rising and fast.

That almost made her throw up.

(You two mated?) The nurse's voice was gentle as he focuses a stalk upon Estrid. He must've noticed her very visible sick look. Aximili on the other hand was sharply focused on both the screen and the nurse. She could see his tail shaking.

(Yes.) Estrid replies, already starting to pick fur out of her arm. This couldn't be real right? The highest point in her cycle wasn't for another few months!

(You normally have your breeding cycle during the first leaf or starfall?) The nurse now had the model of Estrid's internal body open, focusing on her reproductive organs. Aximili nervously walks to the nurse's side to get a better look.

(I come from low land andalites, so first leaf.) Estrid was seriously forcing herself to stay calm. But to do so, she was pulling fur out making a bald spot.

(Well it would seem it had come early or perhaps the extract had started it. Sometimes females in the past consumed it to help with fertility issues and those during their wedding ritual will consume it during the ritual as well.) That was something Estrid did not know. It would seem that information was kept from her. (It's not intended for recreational use by females. Didn't they tell you?)

The nurse was looking at Aximili with an accusing frown as he taps away at the screen. Estrid's breathing was slowly becoming stronger as she looks to the ground. She did not see her mate's expression after he was given that look.

Estrid lowered her upper body against the bed, her breathing quickening. Why didn't someone stop her then?! She didn't know!

Aximili slowly walks to her side, kneeling down. He places a gentle hand on her ear, main eyes focusing on her own. She could feel worry and fear slip from his mind to her own as he carefully lifts her head to comfort her. She could also feel excitement.

He was excited to be a father.

Estrid could feel her hearts clenching as her eyes widened slightly. Of course he would be happy! He told her he wanted to try for a child as soon as possible after the wedding. This was probably great for him.

As much as she wanted to hate him in that moment she knew better. He probably didn't know that she was terrified of falling pregnant. She did make it somewhat known to him a day ago that she wasn't comfortable having kids after the wedding. But he didn't know how much she didn't want to.

Estrid leans into Aximili's chest, her eyes wide still. She felt her mate's hand on the back of her head while he sent soothing waves to her. She found herself relaxing but not a whole lot. She still felt ill.

This was a huge mistake and she was paying for her lapse in judgement. She should've said no to drinking. She should've just taken him back to their room where they could've possibly enjoyed each other's company.

(Ah, there. You haven't implanted yet but it would seem that there are two zygotes. It's more than likely only one will implant but please come back-) The nurse falls silent suddenly, watching Estrid. She just couldn't stop shaking.

Two? That couldn't be possible! Twins were not something that happened in her family. Why is this happening?

She pulls away from Aximili's hands, shakily rising to her hooves. She needed to get away from them and fast. She felt like she was about to faint now, fear making it hard to think straight.

It was all a mistake.

She could feel the world rock under her hooves as she stands.

This was all a mistake.

(Estrid wait.) Aximili leans up against her side, steadying her as she starts walking forward. She only manages to get out of the bed before the world rocks under her, making her almost fall to her knees. If Aximili wasn't holding her up then she might've actually fallen.

She couldn't do this. There was no way she could carry something… alive inside of her. The thought of something feeding off of her, drawing away her blood and nutrients, moving…

Estrid closes her eyes tightly, feeling her legs clench. She couldn't…

(Estrid?) Aximili's voice sounded deepily worried. He was grabbing at her face, cradling it in his hands. Estrid tried to focus on the feeling but yet… she couldn't. She just couldn't focus on her mate. Instead she shoves him away with her weak body.

(Don't-) Estrid feels her legs give out and she hits her knees on the metal floor. She sucks in a few breaths through her nostrils. Disgust and terror ate at her mind as the world began to blur.

(Back away.) The nurse was already walking to her before kneeling down beside her. He tips her head back by the mane gently, examining her eyes and carefully pulling at her stalks. Estrid could feel all sounds slowly fading out as she focuses on her heart beats. But it was no use.

The world then blinks out of existence after a few more seconds.

* * *

Estrid started awake, eyes snapping open. She hops to her hooves only to feel the world rock under her hooves. She sucks in a breath before collapsing back into bed, eyes wide.

(Estrid…) Estrid felt movement at her stomach, startling her slightly. She curls her stalks around to gaze at Aximili, who had been resting on her side up until now. He was gazing at her with a look of pity.

(Estrid, why did you get so scared?) He asks her, turning to touch her cheek. In a flash Estrid remembered what had happened before she fainted. Her stomachs started to turn again as she looks at her still flat sides with a stalk.

(I'm not ready.) She could feel nausea creeping up on her again, threatening to expel her grass. She forced it back down, trying not to make a scene again. Oh how she wanted to tear into her stomach and remove the pair of intruders. She couldn't handle having something grow inside of her.

(Estrid, it will be okay.) He stops reaching for her cheeks and instead grabs her hands into his own. She felt his worry and anxiety now as they connected again. (You'll have one, maybe two healthy children and they'll be well cared for. My mother will help you if you need it and I'm sure your's will as well. Even when I'm gone you'll have others helping you.)

Estrid felt her hearts clench as all four of her eyes widened. For a moment she forgot her nausea in wake of the thought of her mate being gone. It takes her a minute to realize that he didn't mean die. She practically slouches against him, slowly shaking her stalks.

(I can not Aximili… I…) How would she tell him that these things growing inside of her was making her ill. That the mere thought of carrying out a pregnancy would make her cringe or even sick. Nevermind it actually happening… like now.

(Estrid, please tell me what ails you.) Aximili squeezes her hands, eyes glittering with worry for his mate.

(It makes me ill Aximili. Carrying another living being inside of me makes me ill.) She couldn't figure out any other way of phrasing it It was simply that and that alone.

(You… dislike pregnancy?) He asks, gaze still searching her own as if trying to reach her true thoughts. Estrid couldn't help but nod in confirmation, that was exactly it.

(Ah… so that is why you said…) Aximili seemed to deflate, upper body slouching. Estrid felt a wave of pity for him. This was why she wanted him to think about his choice. She just wasn't okay. She never will be.

(I adore you my Aximili but please unde-) She began speaking, intending on telling him that she just couldn't carry the pregnancy without it being detrimental to her mental health. But she flinches as he runs his hand over her lower body, resting it on her stomach as he does.

(Estrid, I worry about you.) Aximili moves his hand quickly away as he takes note of her uneasy, yet disgusted look.

(I am not ready…) Estrid was trying to get up again. But she manages to get her rump into the air before her back legs gave out, too weak to hold her up. She felt her world ending.

She would have to quit her job at the college and stay home carrying these… fetuses. She really couldn't call them parasites, even if that was technically what they are. She just couldn't at this point. They were Aximili's children.

Sure, she could possibly prevent them from implanting using a shot but she knew that would hurt Aximili, badly. She cared about him far too much, even more than her own fear could match. She would carry them for him but she needed help.

She shouldn't be feeling ill about being pregnant, she shouldn't be afraid, it was illogical. It was a female's natural instinct to produce offspring and care for them. But why was she so different? Why was she so afraid? What was wrong with her?

Why couldn't she be happy?

(Then I will help you be ready. Just please tell me what I have to do.) Aximili's hand slips over her cheek, trying to soothe her.

(Make me be not afraid.) Her thought speak voice was barely audible. But how could he? She could feel her mate's hand tighten around her cheek before slipping off.

(Ah so you're finally awake. Good.) Estrid felt her whole body stiffen as the door to the infirmary room slides close. An older looking female steps in confidently, gazing casually at Estrid with a single eye. Estrid stares back at the other female, ears angling back.

(You are correct about her being phobic of pregnancy.) Aximili gets to his hooves with a huff, brushing his blade along his mate's side. He glances over the doctor with a small frown on his stalks. (Is there anything we can do for her?)

(We can put her on anxiety shots.) The female kneels down at Estrid's side, placing her hand on Estrid's back. (But besides that, it's up to her.)

(No… I believe I will… try them.) As much as her stomach was rolling in disgust she wanted to make Aximili happy even more. Is this what her mother meant by settling?

Settling for a life of domestic simplicity. Estrid could practically throw up at the thought.

(Very well, we'll do some more tests. I was told you had two zygotes already inside of you and I want to make sure both won't implant. If they do then your pregnancy could be considerably high risk considering this is your first pregnancy.) Estrid was hardly listening to her at this point. She was so focused on the fact that she could be carrying two of them. She was starting to have second thoughts on accepting to have them.

She felt Aximili lay down beside her, curling up against her with a gentle smile. She felt him sending her waves of gentle confidence and some thankfulness as well. She knew why he was being so close to her now.

He was urging her on.

(Very well.) Estrid could feel herself becoming dizzy again. She leans on Aximili, feeling slightly glad that he had decided to lay down next to her. She noticed the doctor was staring at her with a stalk before looking to Aximili.

(I shall put an order in for your doctor to schedule both your shot and check up. But for now, I believe you may return to your rooms. It's best Estrid rests.) She was regarding Estrid with a small smile. Estrid sucks in a breath through her nose, slowly nodding her stalks. She wasn't sure she could walk.

(Thank you doctor, I'll be sure she gets back safely.) Aximili was already nudging at her, telling her to get up. Estrid blinks up at her mate's excited face then smiles back. She slowly gets to her hooves, trembling slightly as she does.

(Drink plenty of water by the way. You need to get that ellinar extract out of your system before they implant.) The doctor calls after them as they left. Estrid waves her tail, snorting quietly out of her nose.

As soon as they were out in the hall, alone, Aximili had his hands upon her cheeks within moments.

(Thank you Estrid.) He smiles brightly at her while mashing his nose against her's, eyes closing happily. Estrid felt a small wave of warmth for her mate at that moment. She was glad that she had made him this happy. But that still didn't make her any less ill.

(Aximili… you'll be there for their birth… right?) He had another two seasons before he had to leave. He would be leaving before they were born and that made her scared. She didn't want to give birth to them alone.

(I'll ask for more time if you so wish.) He offers, fingers brushing against one of her ears. (To be quite honest… I would love to see them be born.)

Estrid felt a wave of relief wash over her at his answer. At least he wasn't as eager as she thought he was to go back to war. She couldn't help but nuzzle against his throat comfortingly. Aximili places his hand between her stalks, nuzzling one of them gently. She could feel wave after wave of comforting energy escape him.

(We better tell our par-) Aximili begins but Estrid was quick to grab his ear to make him stop. He jerks away from her surprised.

(No, no, not now! The last thing I need is my mother and father knowing!) Stars forbid that her parents knew. They were traditionalist to the core and hearing their daughter had gotten pregnant before marriage would probably send them both into a rage. She wouldn't mind Aximili telling his own parents but her's…

(Ah… Is Alloran and Tobias okay then?) He hesitantly asks her, already moving to her side. Estrid could spy a pair of andalite males heading their way, looking like they were sick as well.

Well if he wanted to confide in good friends of his…

(I believe you can Aximili.) Estrid leans into him as, pushing him off to the side to allow the males to enter the infirmary. Aximili smiles warmly at her, pressing his side against her's. He then gently nudges her into walking again.

(Estrid, thank you again.) He brushes his finger tips against her cheek as he leads her away.

* * *

Alloran looked between Aximili and her, looking like he was thinking. His mate beside him was giving Estrid a smile that was almost motherly if not creepy. But after a few more moments of silence Alloran says,

(Well, at least it could've been worse.)

(Worse?) Aximili echos, confused. Estrid pressed up against her mate's side, eyes shifting from him to the other couple. How could things get worse?

(It could've been triplets.) Alloran taps his tail against the ground a few times. His mate huffs up at him, shaking her stalks. Alloran was quick to look down at her, eyes widening.

(Forgive my husband, he seems to speak faster than he thinks. What he means is that he's glad that it didn't turn out to be some other, worse problem.) Jahar dips her stalks towards them before looking at Estrid with an almost predatory look. She was starting to look like she wanted to sweep Estrid away off somewhere and Estrid wasn't quite too sure if she would like that.

(Ah, yes… that is what I mean.) Alloran frowns at Jahar, puffing up slightly. Jahar just sweetly smiles at him, fluttering her ears at him.

(It's rather alright… I'd rather it be one myself… and hopefully just one implants.) She could hope to the moon and back if she wanted to but the likelihood of them both implanting was pretty good. But her response seemed to surprise the other three. Estrid could feel herself shrinking into her fur as she realizes that probably wasn't the best response.

(I believe it's time for us to retire!) Aximili begins sweeping his mate towards their room, giving the couple a smile. Estrid huffs loudly at him as he shoves her past the door, calling, (It seems my mate needs more rest.)

Alloran dips his stalks to them. (Very well, hopefully she'll be feeling better by tonight.)

Jahar on the other hand was regarding her with narrowed eyes, looking like she wanted to say something. But then she just turns around, fluffing up her purple fur. Alloran looks after his mate as she walks off to their own room, back side swaying from side to side. Alloran puffed before nodding to them one last time then follows after her.

The door snaps closed behind Aximili as he enters the room, running his fingers through his mane. (I think I might rest as well, it's been quite the exciting day.)

'Frightening too…' She silently adds, still feeling sick at the bottom of her hearts. She pushes the thoughts of what she was carrying, hoping that she would be able to survive long enough to give birth. She was already swearing to herself to never do this again.

(Let us sleep.) Aximili gently grabs her hand in his making Estrid shiver. Estrid silently follows after her mate to their curl. Estrid slowly lays down with him, placing her upper body along his back tenderly.

(Aximili?)

(Yes Estrid?)

(I adore you very much.) She nuzzles the tender spot just at his withers. Aximili visibly shivers before brushing his tail along her own back.

(I as well Estrid.) He intertwined his fingers with her own, eyes curling into a smile. (You make me very happy.)

Estrid could feel her hearts clench at his words. Not so long ago she had caused him grief but now…

She was glad that he had chosen her. She just hoped that she could continue to please him.

End of Chapter


End file.
